The Trial of Prince Xizor: A Forever Destined Vig
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 16th in the FD Vig series. The trial against Xizor has begun. Xizor's trial has arrived and Padme will fight to convict him. At the same time, she will face threats against her life. And this is only the beginning of the danger facing the Skywalkers. AP
1. Part 1 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here it is! The next vignette! Number 16 in the series. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Trial of Prince Xizor: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Xizor angrily threw his breakfast tray against the wall of his cell.

"You can't expect me to eat this slop you keep calling food! I demand a decent meal!" he yelled.

"I hear the grub at Kessel isn't half bad actually. You have something to look forward to since it will soon be your permanent residence," Whie replied, as he passed by.

"That's what you think, Jedi scum," Xizor growled under his breath.

~*~

Padme slowly opened her eyes, as she noticed the sunlight filtering through the bedroom curtains. It was still early, but the morning she had both been dreading and anxious about had arrived. She cuddled close to her husband's warm body and rested her head atop his chest. Memories of last night were still very fresh in her mind. Their need to be with each other had been consistent and their hunger insatiable, even more than usual.

She had lost count to how many times they had made love last night. They hadn't been able to get enough of each other and pure exhaustion had eventually taken over. Slowly, she got up and wrapped her robe around her body, as she padded toward the window. She sighed deeply, as she peeked through the blinds and saw a mob of Holonet reporters staked out on an air platform, as close to Republica 500 as they could get without being arrested for trespassing. She was eager to see justice served, but she wondered what retaliation the Falleen had planned. It wasn't fair that people might be hurt in the name of justice. But if she backed down, Xizor would win and rampant corruption in the Senate would only grow worse. She glanced at her sleeping husband and remembered the legend.

"If he truly is your son, then I must trust that you will lend your powers to him, so that he may protect the innocent as well as himself. I am in awe of him everyday, but I don't think he realizes his significance. Perhaps that's the way you prefer it. I know we are in for the fight of our lives. I know that the worst has yet to come. The burden on his shoulders is great, but I will bear it with him, as you intended. I only ask for your protection for us, our children, and the people we love," Padme prayed quietly, as her husband stirred. Anakin opened his eyes.

"Morning handsome," she said, as she sat down beside him.

"Even this early, your beauty takes my breath away," he replied.

"Oh please, I'm a mess," she protested.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he replied, as he sat up so he could kiss her lips tenderly. The memories of last night were fresh in his mind as well. He had loved her passionately, possessively, and continuously until they could no longer move. It had been an incredible night…

"Are you worried about today?" she asked, snapping him back to reality.

"A little, but no harm will come to you as long as I'm still standing," he replied.

"I know. I'm not worried about me, because I know you'll protect me. I'm worried about your safety," she fretted. He silenced her with a kiss.

"I'll be fine. Nothing will ever keep me from being with you and our children, certainly not that slimy Falleen Prince. He's going to prison for the rest of his life and the Jedi will deal with Falleen as a whole, if we have to," he replied confidently.

"My faith in you has never been shaken and it never will be," she replied. He smiled.

"Good. Let's get cleaned up and round up the troops for breakfast then," he said, as got out of bed. She giggled, as he led her to the fresher in a hurry.

~*~

Mon practically sprinted to him when she saw Mace Windu and Aayla Secura escorting Xizor into the lobby area outside the courtroom where the trial would take place.

"Can you not release him from these manacles," Mon demanded.

"He will remain in restraints until he is in the courtroom," Mace stated coolly.

"How are you darling?" she asked.

"How do you think I am? I've been incarcerated for the past ten days, treated like an animal, and force fed gruel to sustain me," Xizor snapped, but then quickly softened his demeanor. He still needed the foolish Chancellor under his control. A wave of his pheromones would ensure that she remained loyal to him.

"I'm sorry darling. I shouldn't have snapped at you. After all, it's not your fault," Xizor said, glaring at his Jedi captors. Mon smiled at him, once again, completely entranced by his charms.

"Don't worry, you green sleamo. You won't have to worry about the bad food at Kessel for too long, because I doubt you'll last more than a month there. I hear there is a Sith Lord out there that wants your guts on a stick," Riley taunted, as he approached.

"Though, he should have known that a sniveling coward like you didn't stand a chance against my little girl in the political arena. She ripped your case apart in nothing flat on Corellia and she'll have you convicted here in no time," Riley taunted. Xizor smirked.

"You're beaming like a proud papa should, Zander. How sweet. Do me a favor though and make sure you spare no expense when you're picking out her headstone, because I doubt she'll outlive you," Xizor retorted. Riley saw red and lunged at the Prince. But Mace stood in his way, holding him back, as Xizor chuckled.

"Temper, temper, scoundrel," he goaded.

"Let me go Mace. I'm gonna make a green grease spot out of him!" Riley spat.

"Calm down and get a hold of yourself. You losing control on Xizor is exactly what he wants so he can get a mistrial," Mace reasoned.

"Fine," Riley said, as he continued to glare daggers at the slimy Prince.

"Thank you for protecting my son from this riff raff, but we can take it from here," a distinguished voice said. Xizor smirked.

"Father, so good to see you," Xizor said.

"Not to fear, my son. With me and my personal legal team representing you, we'll have this whole mess swept away soon enough. You may release my son into my custody, Master Jedi," the King said.

"The Prince will remain in Jedi custody for the duration of the trial, your Majesty," Yan said, as he arrived.

"Ah…Count Dooku, so we meet again. It's been years," the Falleen King said.

"King Aurico, I see you've come out of your ivory palace. What a rare occasion. Usually, you hire lackeys to do the dirty work," Yan retorted. Aurico smirked.

"I felt that this situation required my presence. The Falleen will not stand for this injustice," Aurico replied.

"And the Jedi will not stand for your son's treasonous acts and subsequent corruption among allied Senate ranks," Yan retorted back sternly. Aurico's attention was captured by a sudden commotion from the Holonet reporters that milled about. The King hissed in disgust.

"She is brave to show herself here. I look forward to tearing her case apart," the King spat.

"I would love to see that. It would be quite a feat, since Padme and I have a solid case against your son," Luminara said, as she arrived.

"We shall see," Aurico replied, as he observed the petite female Senator that had caused such an uproar with his people. He resisted the urge to scoff, almost wanting to chide his son for being bested by a tiny woman such as her. Aurico was a very large, heavyset Falleen male with graying hair and a distinguished goatee, standing at about 6 feet, two inches tall. This woman was at least a foot shorter and his arm was almost bigger around than she was. But he knew from his observation of her that she was a formidable opponent in the political arena, despite her lovely appearance and small stature. He watched the tall slender man next to her with great interest as well. He watched the man's eyes carefully observe everything around them. He then noticed the two young teenagers that stood on either side of the Senator and her Jedi husband. They looked like younger, miniature copies of their parents. Aurico smirked. To bring this powerful family to its knees presented a great challenge. And Aurico never back down from a challenge. Flanked by Jedi escorts, Xizor was escorted into the courtroom and all parties involved followed, including the approved representatives from the Holonet news agencies. It was time for the trial to begin…

~*~

"All rise for the honorable Judge Lar,"

"You may be seated," the Judge called, as he sat down at his bench.

"Council, please rise," the Judge ordered.

"Jedi Master Luminara Unduli representing the Jedi Council in this joint prosecuting team, your honor," she introduced.

"Senator Padme Skywalker of Naboo representing the Senate as second chair, your honor," Padme added.

"King Aurico of the Falleen, representing the defendant, your honor," the King said.

"Very well. You may be seated. Bailiff, read the charges please," the Judge ordered.

"The defendant, Prince Xizor of Falleen is hereby charged with multiple counts of murder in the first degree in the deaths of over forty of his own people, one count of conspiracy to commit murder, two counts of the attempted murder of two children, Jayden Skywalker and Natalie Organa, and one count of capital treason against the Republic," the Bailiff recited.

"How does the defendant plead?" the Judge questioned.

"Not guilty your honor," Xizor answered.

"Very well, we will hear opening statements now and then the prosecution will begin by calling its first witness. The defense will then be allowed to cross examine each witness. Please proceed," the Judge said, motioning to Luminara.

"Thank you, your honor," she began, as she got up and walked before the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, during this trial, Senator Skywalker and I will present undeniable evidence that Prince Xizor has committed the crimes he has been charged with. We will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he conspired to murder his own people, frame the Corellians for it, and start a war between Republic worlds that could have cost millions of lives. And when he was faced with being discovered, he was willing to murder two children to keep his secrets. You will hear the truth from our witnesses and at the end, you will only see one possible verdict in this case and that will be guilty on all counts," Luminara stated, as she retreated and took her seat. The portly King Aurico stood and approached the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, my son, Prince Xizor is loved by all of our people. The accusations that he would ever conspire to murder his own blood is viciously untrue. My son had no knowledge of Mylar's plan to frame the Corellians for the destruction of one of our ships. Mylar has been imprisoned for his crimes and you will hear his testimony as to how the Prince knew nothing of his plot. My son grieves for those lost in such a heinous plot, as do I. During this trial, I will prove that the Skywalker family and the Jedi's hatred of my son has driven them to accuse him of these crimes. And when I am finished presenting my evidence and witnesses, you will see only one possible decision and that will be to exonerate him of all changes with a not guilty verdict," Aurico stated, as he returned to his seat.

"The prosecution may call its first witness," the Judge stated. Padme stood up.

"Your honor, we call Han Solo to the witness stand," Padme said. Han stood up, prepared to take the stand. This whole thing made him uncomfortable, but he was looking forward to seeing Xizor fry. He noticed Leia's gaze on him and felt a little calmer. He took his seat at the witness bench and the bailiff made him raise his right hand.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, Mr. Solo?" the bailiff asked.

"Yes sir," Han replied, as he sat down. Padme rose from her seat and approached the witness bench.

"Mr. Solo, can you tell the court what occurred on the evening of March 21st of this year?" Padme questioned.

"Yes ma'am. I was at a gala on Corellia at the Capital complex when I was approached by Prince Xizor," Han replied.

"What did he want?" Padme asked.

"He wanted to hire me to do a job," Han replied.

"Please describe the conversation you had with the defendant that evening for the court," Padme requested. Han nodded, as he remembered that particular conversation and began describing it.

~*~

_Han sat at the bar, despite the bartender's disdain. _

"_Look kid, I know you're not old enough for the hard stuff. Now beat it," the bartender said._

"_Serve him anything he wants. I'll vouch for him," Xizor said smoothly._

"_Y…yes, your highness," the bartender stuttered, looking expectantly at Han. The young smuggler looked at Xizor with scrutiny. Han wasn't stupid. Prince Slimy wanted something. But that didn't mean Han was going to turn down a glass of fine Corellian scotch. _

"_Scotch. Make it a double," Han ordered. The bartender glared, but served him._

"_Vodka tonic," Xizor ordered and was also served promptly. _

"_Whaddya want?" Han asked. _

"_Were those discs destroyed?" Xizor asked. Han gulped the alcohol down and set the glass down for a refill, which he received. _

"_Yeah, yeah," Han replied, looking bored. _

"_Good, because I have another special assignment," Xizor replied. Han rolled his eyes. Did this guy ever do his own dirty work?_

"_Well, mom is over there drooling over that Jedi, so go ask her," Han replied. Xizor smirked. _

"_No, this little mission is just for you, kid. And it pays one million credits," Xizor replied. Han nearly choked. _

"_I'm listening, but I ain't killing' anyone for you," Han replied, as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Xizor chuckled in amusement._

"_It's nothing like that. I just want you to make nice with your mother's good friend Bel Iblis. Tell him of your interest in the Sentry design and steal the blueprints," Xizor said. _

"_You want me to steal the design?! That's suicide! No deal; keep your money," Han refused._

~*~

"So, Prince Xizor wanted to hire you to steal the plans for the new Sentry fighters?" Padme questioned.

"Objection! This has no relevance!" Aurico argued.

"Your honor, I assure you that this line of questioning goes to show the defendant's intent to commit illegal activity and is a testament to his true character," Padme replied.

"I'll allow it. You may answer the question, Mr. Solo," the Judge stated.

"Yes, he wanted to hire me to steal those plans," Han stated.

"Why did he want the blueprints?" Padme questioned.

"I don't know, but he was pretty desperate," Han replied.

"Could it be that Prince Xizor was hired himself to steal those plans? Hired by the Sith Lord perhaps?" Padme asked.

"Objection. She has no proof of that!" Aurico argued. Padme smirked.

"Withdrawn," Padme stated, before continuing.

"Mr. Solo, did you accept Prince Xizor's job offer?" Padme asked.

"Not at first," Han replied.

"Why?" Padme questioned.

"I knew it was wrong and I didn't want to, but then he threatened me," Han replied.

"Threatened you?" she asked. Han nodded.

~*~

"_You want me to steal the design?! That's suicide! No deal; keep your money," Han refused. Xizor frowned._

"_That's a shame…especially for your mother," Xizor leered. _

"_What about my mom?" Han growled. _

"_Well, I would hate to see her arrested if the Jedi found out that she smuggled illegal chemicals off Corellia and into the hands of the Imperial Underground. They'd send her to Kessel for such a thing, you know," Xizor said._

"_She smuggled those things for you!" Han growled._

"_Yes and do as I say and I'll make sure she remains safe," Xizor replied. _

"_Fine. I'll get you the blueprints, but then you leave us alone," Han growled, as he stalked off in search of Bel Iblis, leaving a smug Xizor behind. _

~*~

"So, Prince Xizor threatened to hurt your mother if you didn't steal those plans," Padme concluded.

"Objection! This is all hearsay!" Aurico yelled.

"Overruled. You'll have your chance to cross examine, Councilor. No more outbursts or you'll be removed from this court," the Judge warned.

"So, the Prince used a threat to force you into agreeing to his plot. Did you carry out his task?" Padme asked.

"No ma'am. He was arrested before I had to do his dirty deeds for him," Han replied.

"Thank you Han. No further questions," Padme said, as she took her seat. Aurico stood up and approached the bench.

"Mr. Solo, please tell the court what you and your mother do for a living," Aurico asked.

"Objection. That has no relevance," Luminara interrupted.

"Oh, I assure you it is relevant to Mr. Solo's character," Aurico stated.

"Overruled. Answer the question, young man," the Judge ordered.

"We're freelance agents," Han answered. Aurico chuckled.

"Freelance agents? Isn't that a fancy title for smugglers?" Aurico asked. Han shrugged.

"A yes or no answer is needed," Aurico demanded.

"Yes," Han answered reluctantly.

"So, you and your mother engage in illegal activities for a living?" Aurico questioned.

"Objection your honor, the witness is not the one on trial," Padme argued.

"I am merely trying to prove what an unreliable witness this is," Aurico argued back.

"Sustained. Change your line of questioning, Councilor," the Judge advised.

"So, Mr. Solo, you and your mother make your living by lying, cheating, and stealing! Tell the court why we should believe a word that comes out of your filthy mouth!" Aurico demanded.

"Objection! He's badgering the witness!" Padme called.

"Withdrawn. No further questions for this scoundrel," Aurico spat.

"Redirect, your honor," Luminara said, as she approached Han.

"You and your mother are indeed smugglers, it's true. Can you tell me who your last employer was?" Luminara asked.

"Prince Xizor," Han stated.

"Objection. We have no proof of this," Aurico stated.

"Oh, but we do. Your honor, I present to you and the jury, prosecution evidence exhibit A," Luminara said, as she handed him a datapad, while the bailiff handed out data copies to each member of the jury.

"These are Ms. Lauren Solo's financials for the last quarter. Han, can you tell me who she received the last deposit of money from?" Luminara asked.

"From Prince Xizor," Han stated.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. He paid us on Corellia in person," Han replied.

"For what job?" Luminara asked.

"He hired us to smuggle illegal chemicals off Falleen," Han replied.

"For who?" Luminara questioned.

"I don't know. We were just instructed by Xizor to take them to an empty outpost in the outer rim," Han replied.

"A Republic outpost?" she asked.

"No ma'am. It was an old Separatist outpost near Cato-Neimodia," Han replied. Luminara smiled, as chatter erupted in a low roar in the courtroom.

"Interesting. No further questions," Luminara replied.

"You may step down. The Court will take a one hour recess for lunch. Dismissed," the Judge said, as he adjourned the Court. Anakin led Padme out, as they waded through the Holonet reporters and angry Falleen spectators. Their anger was boiling over and the trial had only just begun. Anakin guarded his wife and searched the Force for any threats. So far, nothing was amiss, but he knew the further into the trial they got, the more real the threats would become. Xizor was going down, no question, but he wasn't going to go quietly...


	2. Part 2 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 2! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Trial of Prince Xizor: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Padme stayed close to her husband, as he led her through the mob of spectators and reporters that were all over the judicial wing of the Senate building.

"Senator, how does it feel to be the most hated woman on Falleen?" one reporter called.

"Senator, how do you feel about the trial so far?" another called.

"We have no comment at this time. You will all step aside," Anakin suggested. Most were influenced by his Force suggestion and cleared the way. Anakin raised his comlink to his lips.

"Aayla, what can we do about getting some of these people out of here?" Anakin asked. Before she could answer, several Falleen citizens began shouting at them.

"We have a right to be here!" one called.

"You'll pay for disgracing our Prince, you Nabooan tramp!" another shouted angrily.

"The Falleen want to see one of these around your neck, Senator!" a female Falleen screamed, as she waved a noose at Padme. Anakin used the Force to pluck the item from her hand, before he grabbed her arm.

"You're under arrest," Anakin said, causing the rioting group to become angrier. Rex, his troops, and several Jedi arrived, as they began detaining the protestors. Anakin continued to lead his wife out, as their two oldest children followed.

"This is a nightmare," Padme said.

"I know. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, as they arrived in the cafeteria. Padme was queasy, but she knew Anakin would try to get her to eat something. They found a table and sat down, as Luke and Leia went to get something to eat for all of them.

"Angel, you're pale. I think we should ask the judge to adjourn for the day," he said. She shook her head in refusal.

"No…I'm not letting him win. I'm not going to let him get to me," Padme replied vehemently.

"Padme…I'm really worried about you," he said. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm fine, as long as I have you," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"See? I'm better already," she said. He looked at her skeptically.

"Then you'll try and eat something?" he asked.

"I'll try," she replied. He knew her better than he knew himself and he knew she was internalizing her fear, as she always did. She always put on a strong front. And only he would see her break down when they were alone. And he would be there to hold her and kiss away her tears.

~*~

"Order…we will proceed now. Prosecution, you may call your next witness," the Judge said, as they returned from a recess.

"Thank you, your honor. The people of the Republic call Ms. Lauren Solo to the stand," Luminara said. The courtroom doors opened, as Lauren was escorted to the witness bench by Ferus Olin.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth?" the Bailiff asked, as she was sworn in.

"Yes," Lauren replied, as she sat down, as Luminara approached.

"Ms. Solo, your son testified that Prince Xizor hired the both of you to smuggle illegal chemicals off Falleen and to an old Separatist outpost, correct?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, we were hired by him for that job," Lauren stated.

"Did he hire you for any other jobs?" Luminara asked.

"Yes, there was one," Lauren answered.

"Please explain what the Prince wanted you to do for the jury," Luminara requested.

"Xizor said that Jedi Skywalker and his wife were getting too close to discovering the truth," Lauren stated.

"The truth about what?" Luminara questioned.

"That he was the one responsible for the destruction of the Falleen ship and not the Corellians," Lauren replied.

"Objection! Hearsay!" Aurico exclaimed.

"Sustained. Stick to the facts, Councilor. The jury will disregard Ms. Solo's statement," the Judge ordered.

"My apologies, your honor. Ms. Solo, what did the Prince ask you to do?" Luminara reiterated.

"He had a box full of data discs and recordings. He paid my son and me to destroy the contents of the box," Lauren stated.

"Why do you believe the Prince thought it was so imperative that the contents of the box be destroyed?" Luminara questioned.

"It was evidence would have been particularly damning. He said so himself," Lauren replied.

"Objection! The witness' word is hardly proof! Move to strike!" Aurico called.

"I happen to have proof, your honor," Luminara interjected.

"Then the objection is overruled. You may continue," the Judge ordered.

"My colleague will pick up where I have left off," Luminara stated, as Padme rose from her seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you, prosecution evidence exhibit B," Padme said, as she held up a disc.

"Bailiff, can you please play this in the Holo projector?" Padme asked, as she handed it to him.

"Yes milady," he responded, as a holo recording began to play.

The courtroom started buzzing with discussion, as the recording ended.

"Order!" the Judge called, silencing them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as you heard in the recording, Prince Xizor admitted his involvement in the plot to frame the Corellians for treason and murder. You also witnessed him conversing with a Sith Lord," Padme stated.

"Objection! We have no way of knowing who that figure is," Aurico argued.

"Sustained," the Judge ordered.

"Perhaps we cannot see who is under the cloak, but we heard Prince Xizor's words from his own mouth. He ordered the murders of his own people," Padme stated.

"Objection! How do we not know this recording is a complete fabrication," Aurico questioned. Padme picked up a document from her table and handed it to the Judge.

"The recording was deemed authentic by a team of the Republic's best forensic analysts," Padme said, as the Judge examined the forensic report.

"Objection overruled. The recording has been authenticated. I do assume you can explain how you came into possession of this evidence, Senator?" the Judge asked.

"I have two witnesses I can present in this matter," Padme replied.

"Very well. Continue with Ms. Solo and then prepare to present these two witnesses tomorrow," the Judge ordered.

"Yes, your honor. The people have no further questions for Ms. Solo. Your witness," Padme told Aurico, as she returned to her seat. Aurico glared daggers at her, as he stood up and approached the witness bench.

"Ms. Solo, for the record, you make a living smuggling whatever your client wishes in exchange for money. Am I correct?" Aurico asked.

"Yes," Lauren replied.

"So, you're a criminal?" Aurico asked.

"Objection! The witness is not on trial!" Padme exclaimed.

"Sustained," the Judge ordered.

"Do you fancy yourself a gambler, Ms. Solo?" Aurico asked.

"Objection, your honor. That has no relevance," Luminara objected.

"I assure you I have a point, your honor," Aurico stated.

"Then make it," the Judge ordered.

"Ms. Solo, are you familiar with the gambling practice known as "stacking the deck"?" Aurico asked.

"Yes," Lauren answered uncomfortably.

"It's a known fact that you have practiced this little cheat when playing Sabaac, is it not?" Aurico stated.

"You have no proof and if people knew that I did, they would refuse to let me play," Lauren replied.

"I need no proof with a reputation such as yours, Ms. Solo," Aurico spat.

"Objection! This line of questioning has no relevance," Padme argued.

"Oh, but it is very relevant. Ms. Solo is a lying, cheating scoundrel, whose word cannot be trusted!" Aurico replied.

"Objection! He's badgering the witness!" Padme called.

"Sustained. You are on very thin ice, Councilor," the Judge warned.

"My apologies, your honor. Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Solo is obviously an unreliable witness and her testimony is shaky at best. Tell me, Ms. Solo, when you were arrested by Jedi Skywalker, what were the charges?" Aurico asked. Lauren was silent.

"Answer the question, Ms. Solo," the Judge ordered.

"I was arrested charges of conspiracy, destruction of evidence, obstruction, and treason," Lauren answered.

"Such charges carry a capital punishment or at the very least, life in prison. What was your sentence?" Aurico asked.

"Fifteen to thirty years," Lauren answered.

"Fifteen to thirty for treason? That is the same charge my son faces and they wish to put him to death," Aurico mused.

"I took a plea and my sentence was reduced," Lauren explained.

"Quite a generous deduction. Who pled you out?" Aurico asked. Lauren sighed.

"In exchange for my testimony against the Prince, Senator Skywalker got my sentence reduced," Lauren answered.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Another blatant example of the Senator's hatred for my son and obvious agenda to see him dead," Aurico sneered.

"Objection!" Luminara called.

"Withdrawn. No further questions," Aurico stated, as he was seated.

"The trial will resume at nine a.m. tomorrow morning. We are adjourned until then, the Judge said, dismissing them.

"A valiant effort today, Senator, but I'm afraid in the end, all this will be for naught. My son will soon return home and be hailed as a hero by our people. Do be careful out there. You've made some powerful enemies," Aurico leered.

"Threatening my wife will land you in a nice tiny cell next to your son, so I would keep moving, your highness," Anakin warned, as Xizor was taken into Jedi custody again.

"Obi-Wan made his way to the exit and was about to join his family near the lift when he spotted Garen off to the side. Out of curiosity, Obi-Wan approached his former friend.

"Garen, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just observing the trial. I think it's a shame the Jedi are actually trying to pin this whole thing on him," Garen scoffed.

"You…you can't seriously still be on his side or working for him for that matter. Have you completely lost your mind? Have you heard none of the reasons why he's here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's here, because Golden Boy hasn't killed all the Sith yet and the Jedi Council needs a scapegoat to blame it on, so they can remain in good standing with the people. And as for that snippy little bitch, I hope the boss puts her in her place, like he plans to," Garen replied.

"If he wants to keep breathing, then he and his cohorts had best stay away from Padme. Anakin will take them down first and ask questions later," Obi-Wan warned. Garen scoffed again.

"It's too bad that you've been blinded by the Council's dogmatic mandates," Garen said.

"And it's sad that you've been blinded by your love for money and liquor to the point that you cannot see past Xizor's obvious criminal and immoral dealings. He's going to prison and he'll have no need for a drunken, washed out Jedi for his bodyguard," Obi-Wan spat, as he walked off. The Garen Muln he once knew really was gone.

~*~

"Daddy!" Natalie called, as she let go of Scout's hand and ran to her father, who picked her up.

"There's my precious Princess," Bail said, as he kissed her cheek.

"How's Mommy?" he asked.

"All the medicines are making her sleepy," Natalie replied.

"Well, in the end, it's going to make her feel better," Bail assured her.

"How come I had to come here, Daddy?" Natalie asked.

"Well, do you remember when Prince Xizor chased you and Jayden when we were on Corellia?" Bail asked.

"Uh huh. He tried to hurt us, but Jayden protected me," Natalie replied.

"Well, tomorrow, you and Jayden have to tell exactly what happened that day in the courtroom," Bail said, as they walked into the empty courtroom.

"In front of all the people?" Natalie asked uncertainly.

"Yes, but you don't have to be scared. Jayden's mom will ask you questions and you just have to answer," Bail replied.

"I'm doing it too Nat!" Jayden called, as he arrived with his parents. Bail let her down.

"Jayden!" she called, as they hugged.

"Come on you two. I'll show you where you're going to sit," Padme looked around.

"Can we answer the questions together?" Natalie asked.

"I'm afraid that's not allowed, sweetie. But Jayden is going first and then while it's your turn, he'll be sitting right next to his Dad, while I ask you the questions. All you have to do is tell the truth," Padme replied.

"Where is Jayden going to be sitting?" Natalie asked.

"Right here with his Dad. Your Dad will be near them too," Padme said, as she motioned to the front row behind the prosecution's bench.

"And the Judge is right beside us, right Mom?" Jayden asked.

"That's right," Padme replied.

"Will the bad man be here?" Natalie asked apprehensively.

"Yes, he'll be sitting over there. But he can't hurt you. Another Falleen man might ask you questions too and he might seem mean, but you don't have to be scared, because he can't hurt you either. He can only talk to you. And if he gets too mean, I'll ask the Judge to make him stop talking to you and he will," Padme promised.

"Are you going to be okay with all of this, you two?" Anakin asked the children.

"I'm fine. That green man doesn't scare me," Jayden replied.

"Me either," Natalie added, as she shared a look with Jayden.

"Good. Now, let's go to Dex's. Everyone's waiting on us," Padme replied.

"Daddy, can we go too?" Natalie asked.

"I'm going to go see Mommy, but you can go with Jayden if it's okay with his parents," Bail said.

"Of course it is. In fact, how would you just like to stay overnight with us too?" Anakin asked.

"Can I Daddy?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning, Princess," Bail said, as he kissed her forehead, as she left with the Skywalker's for Dex's Diner.


	3. Part 3 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Trial of Prince Xizor: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Bail gently brushed Breha's bangs from her face and she opened her eyes. She managed a weak smile for her husband.

"Bail..." she said softly. He smiled back and raised her hand to his lips, as he kissed it.

"How are you feeling, my love?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine," Breha replied unconvincingly.

"You always were a terrible liar," Bail said, as tears welled in his eyes.

"Where is Natty?" she asked weakly.

"She's with the Skywalkers," Bail replied.

"Good. She was here all day and I don't want her spending all her time watching me like this," Breha said.

"She loves you," Bail told her.

"I know...and I love her. And I'll not have her wasting her childhood watching me waste away," Breha replied.

"You're going to get better. The treatment is just zapping all your strength right now," Bail insisted.

"I feel like I am already dying, my love," Breha replied. Bail shook his head furiously.

"No...you're going to get better. You can't give up. Natalie and I need you," Bail cried.

"I hope you're right, love. I hope I do get better, but if I don't, you need to be strong for our little girl," Breha said.

"Don't talk like that," Bail chided.

"The day Anakin and Padme brought Natalie to us was the happiest day of my life, next to marrying you. I could not love her more than if I had actually given birth to her. She is going to be a wonderful young woman," Breha said.

"And you're going to see her grow. I promise. Now rest, my love," Bail insisted, as he kissed her forehead and Breha gently drifted to sleep. Bail rose from his chair and stepped out of her room, only to be met by Bant.

"I keep telling Natalie that her mother is going to get better. Tell me the truth. Am I lying to my daughter?" Bail asked. Bant sighed.

"I am sorry, your highness, but this illness has us baffled. We don't really know what it is. She responds well enough to our healing techniques, but they tax her energy completely. However, without the healing trances, whatever disease this is may run its course and we could lose her. We are working and studying around the clock, trying to discover what this could be, but we may be dealing with a new radical strain of some unknown illness. As far as we can tell though, she is not contagious. While many of her symptoms would indicate a virus, we believe that if she were contagious, that you and Natalie would have fallen ill along with her. I'm sorry, your highness. I wish I could tell you more," Bant said regrettably.

"I know you and the other healers are doing everything you can for us. Do you mind if I stay with her tonight?" Bail asked. Bant smiled.

"Of course not," she replied.

~*~

The Skywalkers had arrived home some time ago, after enjoying a wonderful family dinner together at Dex's," Padme poked her head into the playroom.

"Bedtime in twenty minutes," Padme called. There were a chorus of okays, as she watched them play, particularly, Jayden and Natalie. They were so close and Natalie was going through a lot right now. With Breha being ill, she was glad they had each other. She walked out into the living area and joined her husband on the veranda. He handed her a glass of red wine, as they stood at the railing.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about Natalie. I can tell she's very troubled by her mother's illness," Padme replied.

"I know. I can't imagine what Bail is going through. If it were you in Breha's situation, I'd be going crazy. It's the one thing I can't really protect you from. If you were to get sick, not even my powers could help or save you. I...I don't know how well I would deal with that," he replied.

"Hey, I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me. And if I did ever fall ill, then I know you'd be by my side, no matter what," Padme replied.

"Wild Gondarks wouldn't be able to pull me away," he replied, as he kissed her forehead.

"I think Natalie will be okay too. She has Jayden, after all," Padme said.

"Yeah, they have something special. Just like us," Anakin replied.

"Yes they do. And that's why I think you may want to give both our boys the talk soon," Padme mentioned. Anakin groaned. This was the part of fatherhood that he was not too thrilled about.

"Angel...Jayden is only ten," Anakin reminded her.

"Yes, and he has a girlfriend already. Luke is fourteen and it's definitely time to talk to him. I'm sure you remember what your hormones were like at fourteen," Padme teased. He smirked.

"Don't remind me. The day Dad gave me the talk was the most embarrassing day of my life," Anakin joked.

"I know. It's not going to be comfortable talking to the boys about sex, but it's the responsible thing to do. At least you don't have to give the talk to Leia. I just know she's going to ask a million questions," Padme fretted.

"Whoa...hold on. Why are you going to talk to Leia about this?" he asked.

"Ani...Leia is fourteen too," Padme replied.

"So, she's not going to be dating for a loooonnng time," he drawled.

"So, Luke can date, but Leia can't. And her younger brother can have a girlfriend, but she can't have a boyfriend?" Padme questioned. He nodded.

"Exactly. I'm glad we agree," he replied.

"Well, we don't. We are going to treat all of our children equally," Padme stated. He shook his head.

"But it's different with the girls," Anakin whined.

"Most boys only want one thing. Believe me, I know how they think," Anakin argued.

"And our girls are going to be very capable young women with excellent taste, just like their mother. I picked you, after all," Padme said, as she smoothed her hands along his chest.

"Yes...but they're my baby girls. Leia's my little Princess. The thought of her dating some boy makes me want to Force choke someone, namely any boys she decides to date," he replied.

"She will always be your little Princess, but she's also growing up into a young woman. She is going to meet young, nice men. All our girls are, because they are all going to be very beautiful," Padme told him.

"I know...but there's so many sleamos out there, just waiting to take advantage of young, beautiful girls," Anakin replied.

"Leia has a good head on her shoulders. She's not going to let some slimy womp rat get the best of her. Besides, she will always have her Daddy to come to and you'll always be there when she needs you," Padme promised. Anakin pouted.

"What if she stops needing me?" he asked. Padme giggled and kissed his pouted lips.

"That will never happen, my love. I met and married the most wonderful man in the galaxy and I still very much need my Daddy. She's always going to be your little Princess, just like Kimberly and Jenna always will be your baby girls too," Padme promised.

"You know exactly what to say," he said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"But just because they do start dating doesn't mean that I'm not going to grill every potential boyfriend. I'm going to make sure they all know that if one of them hurts one of my little angels that there is no place in this known galaxy where they can hide, because I will hunt them down and make them wish they were never born," Anakin stated vehemently. Padme giggled.

"I know and that's why our girls will find good, responsible boys, because only the good ones will be brave enough to stick around to face you," Padme replied.

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, a little wounded. She gasped in mock horror.

"Me? Oh, I would be far too frightened to make fun of Jedi," she teased, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then you won't object if I kiss you, milady?" he asked playfully.

"I'll object if you don't kiss me, sexy Jedi," she purred in response, as their lips met with loving passion.

~*~

"Nat...are you okay?" Jayden asked, as they picked up the game they had been playing.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just really worried about my mom," Natalie replied.

"I know. I wish I could do something for you to make it better," Jayden replied. She smiled.

"You make it better just by being my friend. I don't know what I'd do without you," she replied.

"Well, you won't have to find out, cause I'm always going to be here for you," he promised. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Natalie asked.

"A little. Are you?" Jayden asked.

"A little. But I'm not scared, because you're going to be there," Natalie replied. Jayden blushed again, as they went upstairs to get ready for bed. Jayden watched Natalie disappear into his room that he shared with his twin, as he went to Luke's room for the night.

~*~

The next morning Anakin once again led his wife through the mob of Holonet, spectators and protesters. Luke and Leia stayed close to them on either side, as Jayden and Natalie trotted along closely in front of them, holding hands.

"Well, well, Senator, I see that you're resorting to putting children on the stand. I guess you really will stop at nothing to win," Aurico sneered.

"Believe me, I wish I didn't have to put them on the stand, but your son tried to kill them when he learned they had discovered the recording that was presented yesterday," Padme replied.

"You and the people you love will pay for it if my son is convicted," Aurico warned.

"Not if, your highness, because a guilty verdict is a certainty," Padme retorted confidently. Aurico barred his teeth.

"I'm sure your funeral will be a beautiful tribute to your short life," Aurico retorted back, causing Anakin to step forward.

"I won't warn you again. If you continue to threaten her, then I will put you in a cell right next to your son," Anakin growled. Aurico smirked.

"You don't scare me, Chosen One. You too will be dealt with," Aurico replied, as he moved along.

"Mommy, he's a bad man. He was thinking about hurting you," Jayden cried. Anakin knelt down beside him.

"Don't worry. I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to Mommy," Anakin told him, as they entered the courtroom.

~*~

"All rise for the honorable Judge Lar," the court officer called. Jayden and Natalie rose to their feet, just like their parents and then sat back down, as the Judge took his seat at the bench.

"We won't waste any time. Prosecution, you may call your first witness," the Judge ordered.

"Thank you, your honor. The people call Jayden Skywalker to the stand," Luminara stated.

"I object to this witness, your honor," Aurico protested.

"You haven't even heard his testimony yet, Councilor," the Judge pointed out.

"He is a child," Aurico stated.

"He is an eyewitness, your honor. He is one of the children in which Xizor is charged with attempting to kill," Padme told the Judge.

"He is her son. This is a conflict of interest!" Aurico called.

"Then Master Unduli will examine this witness. Please have the boy take the stand," the Judge ordered. Padme took Jayden by the hand and led him to the witness bench and then took her seat. Luminara smiled, as she approached Jayden, after he was sworn in.

"Hello Jayden," she began.

"Hello Master Unduli," Jayden replied. He wanted to make his mother proud, so he was using his very best manners.

"Jayden, do you remember a trip you took with your parents to Corellia?" Luminara asked. Jayden nodded.

"Yeah, we went to see the new Sentry stealth fighters. My dad made the design for them," Jayden replied.

"Yes, that's the trip I'm talking about. Now, I'm going to ask the Court Officer to play a recording in a moment. I want you to watch it and tell me if you've ever seen it before," Luminara explained.

"Okay," Jayden answered. Luminara motioned to the Bailiff and he began the recording. Jayden watched it intently.

~*~

"_What's that?" she asked. Jayden picked up the disc and brushed it off._

"_Looks like a data disc. Can you play this, Artoo?" Jayden asked curiously. Artoo whirled and Jayden slipped it into Artoo's slot. A hologram of Prince Xizor speaking to a cloaked figure appeared. _

"_It seems like you might pull this plan off after all, Prince Xizor," the Sith Lord said. _

"_Yes Master Tyrannus. Corellia will be successfully framed for the attack," Xizor replied. _

"_They must not find out that your associate self-destructed the ship on your orders. If they do, you're a dead man," the Sith Lord threatened._

"_I assure you, they will not find out," Xizor insisted. _

_Jayden and Natalie looked at each other in disbelief. _

"_We've got to get this to my Dad. Come on Artoo!" Jayden said, as he took Natalie's hand. They stopped dead in their tracks, as Prince Xizor stared at them murderously. _

_~*~_

"Now, have you seen what I've just shown you before?" Luminara asked.

"Yes," Jayden answered.

"Where?" she asked.

"When I was on Corellia," Jayden answered.

"Objection! We have no proof of this!" Aurico shouted.

"Your honor, my witness is about the explain where he saw this recording," Luminara interjected..

"Objection overruled. Please continue," the Judge ordered.

"Jayden, where have you seen that recording before?" Luminara questioned.

"Natalie and I found it when we were playing by my Mom and Dad's ship when we were on Corellia," Jayden answered.

"And how did you find it?" Luminara asked.

"We found a disc on the floor. It was dirty and scuffed up, but Artoo was still able to play it," Jayden explained.

"What happened after your Artoo unit played the recording for you?" Luminara asked.

"Prince Xizor found us and he was really mad," Jayden answered.

"What did he do?" Luminara asked. Jayden recalled the events that day, as he began to explain...

~*~

_You brats better give me that disc if you want to keep breathing," he growled. Jayden stood in front of Natalie._

"_Not a chance, sleamo. We're going to tell my Dad exactly what you've done!" Jayden yelled. Xizor drew his blaster and pointed it at them._

"_Don't bet on it, kid. I can't wait to see the looks on your parent's faces when they find your dead little corpses," Xizor snarled. _

"_Jayden…" Natalie whimpered, as she clung to his back._

"_Don't worry Nat…I'll protect you," he promised, as he drew his light saber. Xizor smirked. _

"_Your youngling level of skill and your stupid light sword will be no match for me, brat. Say goodnight," Xizor sneered, as he fired three blaster bolts at the two children…_

_Natalie screamed, as the blaster bolts came at them. Jayden moved his blade swiftly to intercept the attack. He blocked all three, absorbing two of them and sending the other harmlessly into the wall. Xizor chuckled. _

"_So, your father has taught you a few moves. It will still be no match for me, child," Xizor sneered. _

"_We'll see, you slimy green freak," Jayden spat. Xizor snarled._

"_So, you want to sword fight, huh? That can be arranged," Xizor said, as he pulled a long, gleaming sword from the scabbard at his side._

"_This blade is coated with a very special alloy found only on Falleen and it is able to withstand the heat of any light saber. Give me that disc and I'll let you and your little girlfriend leave unharmed," Xizor said. _

"_You're lying. You need us dead, because we know the truth. But you're not sure you can defeat me, so you're trying to get me to let my guard down. Well, it's not going to work," Jayden snapped. Xizor barred his teeth angrily and then chuckled._

"_I'm going to enjoy skewering you on my blade, you little brat. Because if you think I'm going to let a couple of stupid kids like you ruin me, then you have another thing coming," Xizor growled. _

"_Are you going to talk all day or are you going to show me what you've got?" Jayden taunted. _

"_Careful what you wish for," Xizor retorted, as he crouched into a fighting stance. _

"_Jayden…" Natalie whimpered._

"_It's okay Nat," Jayden replied, as he ushered her off to the side with Artoo. Xizor chuckled. _

"_Your move kid. Let's see what you've got. It's time you show me just how much of your father's son you really are," Xizor taunted. _

"_A Jedi never initiates a fight. We're keepers of the peace," Jayden retorted, glaring at the Prince._

"_Spoken like a true Jedi fool," Xizor growled, as he launched at the boy. His blade crashed down on Jayden's light saber. The boy struggled against the Falleen Prince's oppressive strength, but held strong. Artoo whirled worriedly, as the blades crashed together again and again. _

"_Artoo, you need to get Jayden's dad," Natalie said. Artoo chirped in agreement and she read the translator._

"_He's coming? Are you sure?" she asked. Artoo chirped affirmatively, as he spit the disc out at her._

"_You made a copy?" she asked. He chirped yes again, as he started rolling toward the exit. But his plan caught Xizor's eye and the evil Prince raised his blaster, frying the control console. The blast doors slammed shut, trapping them inside the landing bay. _

"_None of you are leaving here alive!" Xizor spat, as he continued his vicious onslaught against the youngest Skywalker._

"_My secret will be safe again once I eliminate the two of you!" Xizor yelled, as he raised his blaster. Jayden called on the Force and it exploded around him in the form a brilliant, silver shield. _

"_NOOO!" Xizor screamed in rage._

"_Drop the blaster, Xizor!" Anakin demanded. Blinded by rage, Xizor fired on them, but Anakin absorbed his blaster bolts with his bare hand. He hauled Xizor off his feet and slammed him against the wall._

~*~

"So, Prince Xizor wanted to kill you and Natalie, because you saw something he didn't want you to see?" Luminara asked.

"Uh huh. He got really mad when I said I was going to tell my Dad," Jayden replied.

"Thank you Jayden. No further questions," Luminara said, as she took her seat. Aurico stood up and stalked toward the witness bench.

"Young man, do you know the difference between the truth and a lie?" Aurico questioned. Jayden nodded.

"Yes Sir," Jayden replied.

"How about reality and fantasy?" Aurico asked. Jayden nodded.

"Yes Sir," Jayden replied again.

"Tell me, what were two young children doing poking around in the docking bay? Perhaps you and your friend were up to something that you haven't told us, like planting that disc!" Aurico said.

"Objection! Badgering!" Padme exclaimed.

"Sustained," the Judge agreed.

"I'll rephrase, your honor. Tell the Court why you and your friend Natalie were in the docking bay at this particular time," Aurico asked.

"It was Natalie's birthday and I made a present for her. I left it on the ship and so we went to get it," Jayden explained.

"How convenient. And then you just happened to be snooping around and found this so called evidence," Aurico spat.

"It was on the floor. We didn't know what it was," Jayden replied.

"Then you took something that didn't belong to you!" Aurico accused.

"It didn't belong to anyone. It was on the floor," Jayden insisted.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is clear that we have another little thief on our hands," Aurico announced.

"Objection your honor. The validity of the recording has already been proven as authentic," Padme declared.

"Be that as it may, it is clear that this evidence was stolen by a little boy who was put up to this by his parents, who hold a grudge against my son. Did your parents coach you on what to say, young Skywalker?" Aurico asked.

"No. They told me to tell the truth," Jayden replied, glaring at the Falleen King.

"The truth...or their version of the truth. You know, little boys who tell lies are severally punished," Aurico leered.

"Objection!" Padme cried.

"Sustained. You are out of line, Councilor," the Judge warned.

"I'm not scared of you, you big green booger!" Jayden called, causing several to erupt into laughs.

"Order!" the Judge called.

"Your honor, this boy is clearly an unreliable witness. I request that his testimony be stricken from the record," Aurico said.

"Your attempt to shovel sand over the truth is duly noted, Councilor and your request is denied. The witness' testimony stands," the Judge ordered. Aurico fumed.

"Very well. No further questions for this boy," Aurico spat. Padme motioned for Jayden to step down and he scampered to her.

"Did I do good Mommy?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Padme smiled.

"You did beautifully, baby boy," Padme replied, as he hopped into a seat beside his father.

"Call your next witness," the Judge ordered.

"The people call Natalie Organa to the stand," Padme called. She was led to the witness bench. Padme waited, as she was sworn in. She was confident that Jayden had the jury eating him up, as he possessed his father's charm and charisma, not to mention that he was adorable. But she knew that if any of the jurors had any doubt at all that Natalie would erase it and melt their hearts.

"Natalie, do you remember the recording that we played just a little bit ago?" Padme asked. She nodded.

"Uh huh. Jay and found the disc on the floor by all the ships," Natalie replied.

"And what happened after you watched the recording?" Padme asked.

"A man came and tried to hurt us. But Jay protected me, until his Daddy came to save us," Natalie replied.

"Natalie, is that man in this room?" Padme asked. She nodded.

"Yes," Natalie answered.

"Can you point to him for me?" Padme asked.

"Objection. She is leading the witness!" Aurico exclaimed.

"The witness is allowed to have the opportunity to identify and face her attacker," Padme argued.

"Agreed. Objection overruled," the Judge stat4ed.

"Go ahead and point to him, Natalie," Padme prodded.

"It's that man," Natalie stated, pointing to Xizor.

"Let the record indicate that the witness has identified her attacker as the defendant, Prince Xizor," Padme stated.

"Thank you Natalie. No further questions," Padme said, as she retreated to her seat. Aurico was absolutely seething. The King stalked toward the little girl with a glare, hoping to intimidate her.

"I only have a statement for the jury, regarding this witness, since questioning these children is a waste of time. They are going to tell us what their parents want them to tell us. Children are easily influenced by their parents and cannot be relied upon to truthful. Don't let their cute little faces convict an innocent man, just because their parents have filled their heads with lies. Prince Xizor has been framed," Aurico stated.

"Objection, your honor. Is this going somewhere or is it just another rant?" Padme asked, receiving a glare from Aurico.

"She's right Councilor. Make a point or question the witness," the Judge ordered.

"I have no questions for this child," Aurico spat.

"Very well. This witness is dismissed. Call your next witness," the Judge ordered.

"As representative of the people, we believe we have more than proved our case against the defendant, Prince Xizor. The prosecution hereby rests," Padme stated eloquently.

"Very well. We are adjourned until morning. The defense will call its first witness first thing," the Judge ordered, as he dismissed the trial for the day. Tomorrow, the defense would begin calling their witnesses. Aurico was furious, for he knew he was losing. And he decided that something drastic had to be done...


	4. Part 4 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

The Trial of Prince Xizor

Part 4/?

Media exploded around them, as they exited the courtroom. Angry mobs of Falleen citizens shouted obscenities at Padme and the Skywalkers in general. Anakin plucked Jayden up, as Bail did the same to Natalie, afraid that they would be trampled otherwise.

"If the King loses his son, he will see that you lose one of yours, Senator!" a particularly violent Falleen male shouted, as he pushed toward Padme. He drew a vibro blade and people began screaming.

"Mommy!" Jayden gasped. Anakin raised his hand and pulled the weapon from the man's hand. Luke ignited his blade and held the man at bay, as Mace tackled the man and put him in stun cuffs.

"This is getting out of hand," Riley mentioned to Anakin, as he put his hands on Padme's shoulders.

"Let's get the kids out of here now," Padme said fearfully. Anakin spotted King Aurico off to the side, looking quite smug, which was peculiar, giving that Padme had delivered him a hearty defeat in the courtroom. Suddenly, his senses were on fire.

"Die Senator!" another young Falleen cried, as he activated a thermal detonator and threw it in Padme's direction. Thinking quickly, Anakin shattered the glass of one of the windows using the Force. He took control of the detonator's direction and thrust it out the window, where it exploded harmlessly. Unfortunately, it was a decoy. Padme screamed, as a Falleen male grabbed her and held a detonator in his hand.

"I shall die to honor the Royal Family of Fallen and take this Nabooan witch with me. This is for you, my Prince!" he cried maniacally, as he activated the detonator

"Noooo!" Anakin screamed, as he thrust Jayden into Luke's arms and wrenched the man off his wife. Padme cried out to him, as Anakin wrestled him to the ground. The young Falleen laughed, as he tossed the detonator in the direction of his family.

"Nooo!" Anakin cried. Riley scrambled to grab it and pushed his way toward the window. He tossed it out, just as it exploded. Riley was thrown back violently by the blast, as he hit the wall hard. Duraplaster cracked and shuddered around them, before it ceased. Padme looked up from where she had crouched to shield her children and saw her father laying unconscious on the floor, blood seeping from the back of his head. And she felt her heart almost collapse in her chest.

"Daddy!" Padme screamed, as she rushed to his side. Commotion erupted around them as the Holonet reporters buzzed about this surprising tidbit of information. Padme sobbed, as her hands were stained with his blood.

"Clear the way now!" Anakin cried, as two Clone officers came running with a stretcher. They lifted him onto it and rushed out with the Skywalker family following, as they prepared to rush him to the Temple...

~*~

_Riley looked around the white empty space before him._

"_Uh oh...this can't be good," he said. _

"_Dead, you are not, Mr. Zander," Yoda said, as he suddenly appeared beside him._

"_Master Yoda? What are you doing here? And better yet, where is here?" Riley asked. _

"_Your subconscious, this is. Using the Force to communicate with you, I am," Yoda replied. _

"_So I am dying. At least tell me that Padme and my grand babies are okay. And Anakin too," Riley said. _

"_Fine, all of them are. And dying, you are not," Yoda repeated. _

"_Then how come I ain't waking up?" Riley asked._

"_Grant you a wish, the Force wants to," Yoda stated. _

"_A wish? What kind of wish?" Riley asked. _

"_Turn the clock back, it cannot. But give you a glimpse of what it might have been like to raise your daughter, it can," Yoda explained. _

"_Wait...it can show me what might have happened if I'd gone back to Jo before Padme was born?" Riley asked. Yoda nodded. _

"_See her be born and grow, you can. Then awake to her soon, you will," Yoda said, as a bright portal appeared before him. _

"_I've imagined it over and over in my head what it would have been like to raise her from the beginning. I'd give anything just to see her born," Riley stated. _

"_Then go now, you should," Yoda prodded. Riley nodded and walked into the bright portal_.

~*~

Anakin held his wife tightly, as she sobbed quietly against his chest.

"Shh...it's going to be okay, angel. Your Dad is still very much alive. I can feel it," Anakin assured her, as they sat in the waiting room. Qui-Gon had take the kids to the mess hall to get something to drink and to help calm them down. In a matter of seconds, things had spiraled out of control. He knew Aurico had ordered that Falleen male to sacrifice himself in the name of some misguided loyalty and twisted honor. But the people of Falleen seemed to be willing to carry out whatever orders or tasks that Xizor or his father wished of them. They plotted to kill his wife and that made him want to march down to Xizor's cell and Force choke the life out of him, before going after Aurico as well. He clenched his fist and released his anger into the Force. Acting on those feelings would only make things worse. Padme needed him to be strong for her and losing control of his temper would only cause her more pain. They saw Bant exit the med room and they shot out of their seats.

"Bant...is he okay?" Padme asked, as Jobal stood beside her.

"He has quite a serious concussion, but we have repaired the damage. He has yet to regain consciousness, but I suspect he will sleep through the night and wake tomorrow. His brain activity is strong and his pupil in his good eye is responsive to light. He should make a full recovery," Bant announced. Padme and Jobal let out a sigh of relief, as they hugged each other tightly.

"Can we see him?" Padme asked. Bant nodded.

"I ask that you only go one at a time for now," Bant suggested.

"You go first sweetheart," Jobal urged. Padme nodded.

"I'll be right here when you get back. I'm going to tell the kids that Grandpa Riley will be back to his old self in no time," Anakin told her. Padme hugged him tightly.

"Thanks," she said, as she rushed into her father's cubicle. Anakin exited the med ward and found his way to the mess hall, where many were gathered around, watching the Holonet news. As Anakin got closer, he saw Chancellor Mon Mothma speaking.

"_Chancellor, what do you make of this shocking discovery about Senator Skywalker?" _a reporter questioned.

"_I find it deplorable that the Senator kept such a secret from the public she serves. Riley Zander is a former criminal and begs the question on what else the esteemed Senator may be hiding," _Mon said.

"_Will you take disciplinary action against the Senator?" _another asked.

"_I will be in contact with the Queen of Naboo and I will implore her to seek either suspension or even removal from office. I expect integrity to be upheld by all my constituents and Senator Skywalker has proven that she cannot be trusted_," Mon said.

"_Chancellor, doesn't Senator Skywalker reserve the right and privilege to keep her family life private and even conceal the family members names from the public for her and their protection? I am of course referring to Article V, section III of the Senate Constitutional Mandate," _another reporter stated. Anakin recognized the reporter as Ethan.

"_Yes Chancellor, wouldn't you be ignoring the Senator's right to privacy in pursuing disciplinary action against her?" _Steph questioned. Mon looked like she didn't know how to respond and sidestepped.

"_No more questions at this time," _Mon said, as he quickly allowed her security to usher her to the lift.

"The media is already running with the story," Yan said in disgust.

"Padme doesn't need this right now," Anakin replied in exasperation.

"I know, but we need to get control of it soon. That's why Steph and Ethan are on their way here. We can set the record straight before it gets too out of hand," Yan replied. Anakin nodded pensively.

"Is Ethan right? They can't discipline her for concealing information about her family?" Anakin asked. Yan smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Legally no, they don't have a leg to stand on," Yan promised.

"But that won't stop them from dragging Padme through the mud," Anakin growled in frustration.

"Anakin...Padme is not ashamed of her father and I have a feeling she is eager to get the truth out in the open. We will work through this," Yan said. Anakin nodded.

"Daddy...is Grandpa Riley going to be okay?" Kimberly sniffed. Anakin picked her up.

"He's going to be fine, tiny angel. Mommy is with him now and he's resting. But as soon as he wakes up, I'll take all of you to see him," Anakin promised his children.

~*~

Padme slowly approached her father's bedside and softly caressed his face.

"Oh Daddy..." she cried. She had never seen him like this before and it scared her. She had just found him a few years ago and she didn't want to lose him. He was the father she always dreamed of having. Even though she had met him as an adult, he had given her back a piece of her childhood, even if he didn't realize it. She was his baby girl. He had saved her life even with the risk of losing his own without thinking. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, as she sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Daddy," she cried.

~*~

_Riley appeared in front of a fairly large country house. He was instantly startled, because he was seeing out of both eyes. He couldn't believe it! It was thirty-five years ago and he was standing in front of the place Jobal had imprisoned herself. Even if all of this was a dream, he was going to see what it would have been like if he had come back to Jobal. He walked up to the door and knocked. It was the middle of the day and Ruwee wouldn't be home. The door opened and Jobal gasped. _

"_Riley...what are you doing here?" Jobal asked. _

"_I've come back for you, Jo," he told her. _

"_I told you that I can't leave Naboo," Jobal replied. _

"_I ain't asking you to. I've come to get you away from that monster you're married to. We'll go to Theed and your parents will help us," Riley said, as he saw her distended belly for the first time. And he was in awe. Jobal noticed his gaze and put her hands to her stomach, as tears welled in her eyes. _

"_Is it mine?" Riley asked, even though he knew the answer._

"_Yes...she's yours. But Ruwee doesn't know that," Jobal replied. _

"_There ain't no way that sleamo is raising my little girl. You gotta get out of this place. I love you...and I shouldn't have left the first time. Come with me," Riley pleaded. Tears slipped down her cheeks. _

"_What about Sola?" Jobal asked. _

"_She'll be mine too. That Son of a Sith doesn't deserve you or her," Riley said. Jobal opened the screen door and threw her arms around him. _

"_Oh Riley...I love you too," Jobal sobbed. Riley captured her lips in a passionate kiss, as he gently spun her around. _

"_I'm getting you and Sola out of this nightmare. And our baby girl ain't never gonna be subjected to that man's evil," Riley promised. _

"_He'll come after us, I know he will. He's a vindictive bastard," Jobal fretted. _

"_Let him come. Your parents will back us up and you'll get custody of Sola, as well as a proper divorce. And I'll protect you from him if he dares to come near you," Riley promised. Jobal hugged him tightly and clung to him. _

"_Go on, get packed quickly and get Sola," Riley urged. Jobal went into the house and began to pack quickly. She soon returned, carrying Sola in one arm and a large travel case in the other. Riley took the case from her, just as Ruwee pulled up in his speeder. _

"_Oh no..." Jobal cried. Riley squeezed her hand. _

"_Don't worry, I'll handle him," he said. _

"_What the hell is this?!" Ruwee demanded. Jobal took a deep breath._

"_I'm leaving you Ruwee and I'm taking Sola with me," Jobal stated with a quiver in her voice. Ruwee chuckled dangerously. _

"_Oh are you?" Ruwee asked sarcastically, as he grabbed his baton that he wore on his hip as the village's constable. Jobal screamed, as he swung it and smashed in on one of the porch steps. _

"_Get back in the house, you stupid tramp. I'll be in to deal with you in a minute," Ruwee growled. _

"_Guess you didn't hear the lady. Are you deaf? She's leaving with me, you bastard," Riled growled. _

"_And just who the hell are you?" Ruwee growled, as he glanced back and forth between them._

"_Oh, I get it now! You whore! You've been sleeping with this trash, haven't you!" Ruwee roared. Riley smirked. _

"_Like you don't go raping every village girl you can get your filthy hand on. I'm taking the woman I love where you can never hurt her again, so we can raise our baby together," Riley stated. Ruwee's eyes widened, as he looked at Jobal's belly._

"_That's right...that baby is mine and you'll never lay a filthy finger on her," Riley said. Ruwee growled and swung his baton. But Riley drew his blade and the wooden baton shattered into pieces as it made contact with Riley's blade. Riley punched Ruwee, breaking his nose on contact and then he shoved his knee into his gut, leaving him convulsing on the ground in pain. Riley put Jobal and Sola in the speeder and sped off. And Jobal never looked back..._

~*~

_Jobal's parents were thrilled when she left Ruwee and filed for divorce. They weren't as ecstatic about him or his colorful past, but they were slowly warming up to him, for they could see how good he was to their daughter and that they truly love each other. And once Jobal's divorce from Ruwee was final, Riley was going to marry her. Jobal's father had gotten him a job too. He was a low rank security officer at the palace, but had plenty of opportunity to work his way up. They were living in her parent's large house and Riley was happy for the first time in his life. But his joy was about to be compounded even more..._

~*~

_Jobal cried out in pain, as she pushed as hard as she could. _

"_Good Jobal. Just one more big push and it's all going to over!" the healer called. Riley squeezed her hand._

"_You can do this, Jo," Riley promised. Another contraction swept through her and Jobal pushed as hard as she could. A cry pierced the air and Riley stared at the wriggling infant in the healer's arms, as she went to clean the baby off. Jobal collapsed against the pillow. _

"_Did you see her Jo? She's beautiful," Riley said in awe. The healer returned. _

"_Would you like to hold your daughter, Mr. Zander?" the healer asked. Riley nodded, as she placed the infant in his arms. Riley felt tears prick his eyes, as he stared down at the beautiful baby girl in his arms. She was so tiny and precious and Riley was instantly in love with her._

"_She's like a little angel," he said, as he choked back tears. Jobal smiled, as she peered at her new baby. _

"_She is gorgeous and I think I know what we should name her," Jobal said._

"_Good, cause I was just going to call her beautiful," Riley replied. Jobal smiled, as she watched the display before her. Their little girl was literally changing him right before her eyes. She had worried about him not being able to commit or that he might decide that he didn't want to give up his former life. But she worried no more._

"_Let's call her Padme," Jobal suggested. _

"_It's beautiful. What does it mean?" he asked. _

"_Fair one," Jobal answered. _

"_Well, ain't that the perfect name for you, little sweetness," he cooed to her. Jobal smiled. A bond between them was already forged. In a matter of seconds, Padme had stolen his heart. Jobal would be close to her too, but Padme would be Daddy's little Princess and that was just fine with her..._

~*~

"Padme...angel, wake up," Anakin said, as she gently shook her.

"Ani...did I fall asleep?" she asked. He smiled.

"Just for a little bit. I'm afraid I need to talk to you about something. I wish it could wait, but it can't," he said. She rubbed her eyes.

"That's okay," Padme replied, as she got up and kissed her father's cheek.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll stay right here with him," Jobal promised.

"Thanks Mom," Padme replied, as she hugged her mother, before leaving with her husband.

"What's going on?" Padme asked, as he led into a vacant room. She saw Steph and Ethan there and she knew.

"Let me guess, the media is going crazy now that they know Ruwee wasn't my real father," Padme stated.

"Sorry angel, but Grandfather suggested we set the record straight sooner rather than later," Anakin replied. Padme nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud to be the daughter of Riley Zander, despite his past and it's time everyone knows," Padme stated.

"We're really sorry, Padme. He is going to be okay, isn't he?" Steph asked. Padme smiled.

"Thanks Steph and yes, he's going to make a full recovery," Padme replied, as they sat down to give an interview.

~*~

The Holonet was a buzz that evening when Anakin and Padme's interview aired. People were intrigued when Padme revealed that Ruwee Naberrie had actually been her abusive step-father and that she and Riley had only discovered each other a few years earlier. Padme defended her father and praised him as a hero, sighting that he had changed and not the person he once was; not to mention that he had saved her life on more than one occasion. She also boldly denounced the acts of the Falleen and the attempts on her life, which had almost killed her father. And she announced that she would not request any delay in the trial's proceedings. As her father would want, she was seeking justice and refused to let their antics delay her quest. The next day would certainly be interesting, to say the least...


	5. Part 5 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 5! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Trial of Prince Xizor: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Padme caressed her father's face and kissed his forehead. They had just returned from tucking their children into their beds in the quarters they occasionally occupied when they stayed at the Temple. Anakin watched her with fondness. She was worried about Riley, even though he had assured her that his Force signature was very strong. He expected that he would wake up sometime the next day.

"I love you Daddy and I am so proud to be your daughter. I told them that and now everyone knows. I know that you might be scared that some of your old enemies might come after me now, but I'm actually glad that everyone knows that my real father is you, a wonderful, loving man who would do anything to protect me. Come back to us soon, Daddy," Padme whispered, as she turned back to her husband. Padme looked at the small cot that had been brought in for her. She told Anakin that it was perfectly fine for him to go sleep in their quarters with the kids, but he decided to stay with her.

"It's not a very big bed. Are you sure you want to stay here with me?" she asked. He smirked.

"Angel, I could go to our room and sleep in that big bed all by myself if I wanted to and not sleep a wink. Or I could stay here with you, hold you in my arms all night long, and get the best night's sleep of my life. It's never about where I am that determines how well I will sleep. It's always whether or not I'm holding you," Anakin replied. Padme felt like melting, as he pulled her into his strong arms.

"He's going to be fine, you'll see," Anakin promised, as he sat down on the cot and pulled her with him. He drew her lips into a passionate kiss, as he moved his lips over hers sensually. Padme smiled, as their lips parted. He laid down and pulled her into his arms, as he spooned her against him. In each other arms, it was only a matter of minutes before they were fast asleep.

~*~

_Riley inhaled the smell of the fresh country air, letting it fill his lungs up. He parked the speeder in the garage of their home and hopped out. They now lived in a country cottage that Jobal's parents had helped them purchase after Padme was born. Much had changed in the last two years. Riley had successfully broken the ties to his old life and had begun working his way up in ranks at his security job at the palace. They lived comfortably in their cozy cottage, which was in a meadow on the outskirts of Theed, near a freshwater stream. Jobal and Riley agreed that it was the perfect place to raise their girls. Jobal had a large, beautiful garden on the side of the house, where she spent most of the afternoons, with the girls playing nearby. Sola was six now and her memories of Ruwee had faded to the point where she had begun calling Riley "dad" almost six months ago. And Riley loved her like his own. Padme was two now and full of rambunctious energy. She was a spitfire and a handful, taking after him in those ways. His little sweetness made him want to melt every time she looked at him with her pretty brown eyes. He denied her nothing; much to Jobal's mild annoyance, for she was clearly the disciplinary authority in the house. But she didn't seem to mind being the firm, but fair hand, for Jobal was as happy as could be with their home life. As usual, Riley found his girls in the garden. Jobal tended to her flowers while the girls sat nearby on a blanket playing with toys. He watched in amusement, as Padme put her toy aside with disinterest and crawled over to Sola. She started trying to play with the toy Sola was already playing with. Sola sighed in annoyance. _

"_This is mine, Padme. Go play with your own," Sola said. _

"_Want tat one!" Padme called, as she reached for it._

"_No. Mom, tell Padme to stop!" Sola whined, as she held the toy out of her baby sister's reach. Padme started to whine when she couldn't get it. _

"_Oh now Sola, Padme doesn't know any better," Jobal told her. _

"_But Mom..." Sola whined. _

"_Oh all right. Padme, come here baby. Mommy has something better," Jobal called. Riley watched with amusement, as his daughter got up on her little legs and toddled to her mother. _

"_Fower, Mama?" Padme asked, as Jobal held up a blue-violet flower. _

"_That's right. A flower just for you, pretty girl," Jobal replied, as she tucked it behind Padme's ear. _

"_Pwetty!" Padme called. _

"_Yep, that makes you the prettiest little girl there is," Riley said, making his presence known. Padme gasped and looked up. _

"_Daddy!" she called, as she ran clumsily toward him. He knelt down and scooped his tiny daughter into his arms. He kissed her forehead, as she put her little arms around his neck. _

"_Well, I missed you too, little sweetness. And my other sweetness," Riley said, as he hugged Sola with his free arm. _

"_And of course, I missed you too," he said, as he kissed Jobal softly. _

"_I missed you too. Dinner is in the oven and it's probably about ready. Go wash up Sola and I'll take Padme," Jobal said. _

"_Okay. I'll got grab the stuff I picked up at the market. I left it in the speeder," Riley said. _

"_Onna go wif Daddy," Padme whined. Riley chuckled, as Padme reached for him. Jobal smiled. _

"_Daddy's little Princess, through and through," Jobal mentioned. _

"_I'll take her and then get her washed up," he replied, as he took his little girl with him to the garage. He grabbed the bag and clutched it in his hand, as he made his way back to the house. _

"_Shurra Daddy?" Padme asked. He chuckled. _

"_Don't worry, Daddy got you Shurra," he replied, as he kissed her hair. As he reached the porch, he saw a speeder nearing their house. And the occupants were very unwelcome at the Zander house. He set the bag down and stood defensively, as the speeder slowed. He held Padme tightly. _

"_Well, if it isn't the scoundrel and his bastard little daughter," Ruwee sneered, as he and his friend Ken Janren got out of the speeder. A ten-year-old boy got out with them and stood by his father._

"_Get the hell off my property now, you sick Son of a Sith," Riley growled. _

"_I've come to see my daughter and you can't stop me," Ruwee replied. _

"_Sola ain't yours anymore. The courts granted Jobal custody and there's a permanent restraining order against you, because you're abusive. Get off my land or I'll call my friends at work. I know the boys would love to come down here and haul your ass to jail," Riley taunted. But Ruwee only chuckled. _

"_I'm not afraid of Theed's law or their court's rulings. In our village, those rules don't apply to us, as we are governed separately. Now, bring my daughter to me. I wish to introduce her to the Janren's. Ken and I have reached a deal. When Sola comes of age, she will marry his son, Darred," Ruwee stated. _

"_The hell she will," Riley growled. _

"_You have no say in the matter," Ruwee spat. _

"_Oh yes he does and so do I. Sola will have nothing to do with the likes of any of you," Jobal said, as she came outside. _

"_Well, if it isn't my ex-wife, the tramp," Ruwee sneered. _

"_I've called the authorities and they are on their way," Jobal warned. Ruwee barred his teeth in anger. _

"_You'll both pay for this. I'll see to it," Ruwee stated, as he glared at the little girl in Riley's arms. He smirked and Padme buried her face in her father's chest. She didn't like this scary man. _

"_You know, Governor Danae has a son too...and he's quite interested in mixing his fine bloodline with a prestigious one like that of the Winama family. Your daughter can make you a very rich man, Mr. Zander," Ruwee taunted. Riley saw red and handed Padme to Jobal, as he bounded toward Ruwee. He punched him and threw him down. _

"_You tell the Governor that he and his brat better stay away from my little girl. And that goes double for you, you sick freak!" Riley growled, as the authorities arrived. Governor Danae was right behind them, insisting that they could not arrest his people. _

"_You'll pay for this Zander! Your whole family will!" Riley growled. _

"_I'm not someone you want to cross, Mr. Zander," Governor Danae warned, as they left. _

"_Oh, why can't they leave us alone?" Jobal fretted. _

"_Don't worry sweetness. They ain't getting near this family without a fight," Riley promised. _

~*~

Anakin led his wife through the crowd of angry Falleen and the mob of Holonet reporters. They were all shouting so much that it began to sound like a mass whirring in Padme's ears. After yesterday's dangerous and almost deadly fiasco, they had forbid Luke and Leia to come with them this time. Neither had been happy about it and were angry with their parents, as teenagers often were. But they both knew deep down it was what best for them.

"Well, you are a brave woman for showing yourself after yesterday," Aurico sneered, as he approached. Anakin stood in his way.

"That's close enough," he warned.

"It doesn't matter what scare tactics you initiate, because I will not back down from seeing that justice is done," Padme stated.

"Then you are very foolish, my dear. We will not stand for the Prince being framed and convicted of these crimes," Aurico stated.

"Our evidence against him is insurmountable. We both know that he was not framed and we both know the jury will agree with me," Padme retorted.

"Your entire family and your people will suffer, Senator. I promise this if you continue with this trial. However, if you agree to dismiss the charges, then this whole nasty mess will go away," Aurico stated.

"I'd rather die," Padme spat. He smirked.

"As you wish," Aurico leered, as he went into the courtroom. Anakin and Padme followed, as it was time to begin.

~*~

"Please be seated and we'll get started right away. Defense may call its first witness," the Judge stated.

"Thank you, your honor. The defense calls Mister Mylar Tambor to the stand," Aurico announced, as a Falleen male was brought into the courtroom and led to the witness stand in stun cuffs. Aurico approached the witness bench.

"Mr. Tambor, are you currently in prison?" Aurico asked.

"Yes, your highness. I was transported here last night from the Falleen Maximum Security Prison," Mylar stated.

"Really? And what crimes did the Falleen courts charge you with?" Aurico asked.

"The very crimes that the Republic is charging Prince Xizor for," Mylar stated. This created chatter among spectators.

"So, you were charged with the murders of your own people for the purpose of framing the Corellians?" Aurico questioned.

"I was not only charged, but I plead guilty," Mylar stated, causing more commotion.

"You plead guilty? Mr. Tambor, are you saying that you committed the crimes in which my son is being charged for?" Aurico asked.

"Yes, your highness. The Prince had no knowledge of my true plans that day. I am the guilty one," Mylar stated.

"Objection, your honor! The witness is committing purgery" Padme called.

"I am holding in my hand Mylar Tambor's sworn statement and confession of this crime. On these grounds, I request a full dismissal of the charges against my son," Aurico requested.

"The witness is lying, your honor," Padme insisted.

"You will have your chance to cross examine, Senator. And as for a dismissal, your request is denied. The jury will decide what they believe," the Judge ordered. Aurico looked displeased.

"Very well. Mr. Tambor has confessed to this crime, ladies and gentlemen. Therefore, you know what decision you must make when the time comes. Your witness, Senator Skywalker," Aurico sneered, as he took his seat. Padme stood and approached.

"Mr. Tambor," Padme addressed him. He smirked and Padme felt queasy, as his pheromones nearly knocked her over. They did not effect her the way the Falleen males desired them to, but rather usually only made her sick to her stomach.

"Yes Senator," he leered.

"You stated that it was you who committed these terrible crimes and you've been serving a prison sentence. Is this correct?" Padme questioned. He smirked.

"Yes...I'm a very bad man. I'm sure your husband would desire to kill me if he knew all the things I am thinking about you at the moment," Mylar leered with a dark chuckle.

"Laugh all you want, Mr. Tambor, because I've been doing some checking. Our justice system is a wonderful thing, because it allowed me to subpoena the records of the prison you are supposedly incarcerated in. I hold in my hand the an official prisoner manifest from the prison you claim to reside in," Padme stated.

"Objection, what is the relevance?" Aurico questioned.

"I assure you that this document proves that Mr. Tambor is lying," Padme retorted.

"That is a bold claim, Senator, but I'll allow it. Objection overruled," the Judge stated.

"Mr. Tambor, you are not on this prisoner manifest anywhere. You're not on this list at all," Padme stated.

"It...It must be a mistake," Mylar claimed nervously.

"I don't think so, because I subpoenaed all the prisoner manifests from every prison on Falleen and you are not on any of them. And that's because you're not really in prison, are you Mr. Tambor!" Padme called.

"Objection! She is badgering!" Aurico shouted.

"Overruled. Explain yourself, Mr. Tambor," the Judge ordered.

"I...I made a deal with the Royal family! I am under house arrest!" he claimed.

"So, you lied under oath about being in prison," Padme stated.

"If I am guilty of anything, then it is trying to protect my Prince from you, you little witch!" Mylar spat. Padme smirked.

"So, you are under house arrest? That's peculiar, because I found something very interesting when I subpoenaed your bank records for the last six months," Padme stated, as she handed out copies to the jury.

"Objection! She cannot subpoena those personal records!" Aurico called.

"In a criminal case, I can with the approval of two Judges and my subpoena order was granted. This is the signed order, your honor," Padme said, as she handed the document to the Judge. He examined it.

"The document is authentic and noted," the Judge stated.

"Thank you, your honor. I would like to bring the jury's attention to the large sum in the amount of ten million credits, which was deposited into Mr. Tambor's account only seven days after it was proved that it was proven that the Corellians were not responsible for the deaths of the forty Falleen aboard that ship. And the deposit was made by the Falleen Royal treasury. This proves that the Royal family has paid you to claim you're guilty of these charges, isn't that right, Mr. Tambor! And may I remind you again that you are under oath," Padme stated.

"Objection!" Aurico called.

"Overruled. Answer the question," the Judge ordered.

"I will not answer that question," Mylar refused.

"Then you are in contempt. Master Windu, you may take the witness into your custody where he will remain until he cooperates," the Judge ordered.

"You can't do this! You'll pay for this, you tramp!" Mylar spat at Padme. She ignored him and sat down. Anakin leaned forward.

"You were brilliant," he whispered. She smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Call your next witness," the Judge ordered.

"I call Chancellor Mon Mothma to the stand," Aurico stated. Mon rose from her seat and took her place at the witness bench where she was sworn in," Aurico approached the witness bench.

"Chancellor Mothma, you have been seeing my son for over a year now, have you not?" Aurico asked.

"Yes, your highness. We have been dating for some time now," Mon stated.

"Then these charges and accusations against him do not bother you?" Aurico asked.

"No, because they have been maliciously fabricated to frame him. And the Skywalkers and the Jedi are responsible. They are out to destroy my Xizor," Mon stated.

"Objection! Your honor, these statements are opinion and not fact, nor does she have proof. Move to strike," Padme objected.

"The jury will disregard the witness' previous statements. Chancellor, you may lead the Senate, but in my courtroom, you will still follow my rules," the Judge warned.

"I apologize, your honor," Mon replied.

"Chancellor, the fact is that an upstanding woman such as yourself would not be involved with a criminal, correct?" Aurico asked.

"That is correct. He is innocent. I believe that with my whole heart," Mon stated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if our esteemed Chancellor has faith in my son's innocence, shouldn't you?" Aurico questioned rhetorically, as he retreated. Luminara approached the witness bench. She placed several items in front of Mon.

"Chancellor, can you tell me what these are?" Luminara asked.

"Holonet publications," Mon stated.

"Yes, publications of holos of your wonderful boyfriend engaging in the company of many other females. According to these, he has cheated on you numerous times," Luminara stated. Mon was clearly embarrassed.

"Those holos are all fabricated," she claimed.

"Really? Even though a panel of experts has deemed nearly all these credible? You doubt those experts?" Luminara questioned. Mon was silent for a moment.

"Yes," she lied.

"Very well, but I do not believe that you are a stupid woman, Chancellor. Between these holos, the recordings, eyewitness testimony and all the evidence, you still claim to believe him. But I guess the defense has started a trend of witnesses who lie on the stand," Luminara stated.

"Objection!" Aurico called.

"Withdrawn, no further questions," Luminara replied.

"You may step down the court is in recess for one hour," the Judge declared. Aurico and Xizor glared at Anakin and Padme, as they vacated the courtroom for lunch.

~*~

Jobal kissed Riley's forehead. She had been by his side most of the morning, as he continued to rest.

"I'll return soon, my love," Jobal said, as she left the room.

~*~

_Riley sipped at his second cup of morning caf, as Padme came bounding into the kitchen. She was five now and the prettiest little girl he'd ever seen. Riley was a little sad this morning, for it was Padme's first day of school. She was so excited though and sported a new light blue dress for the occasion. _

"_You look so pretty, sweetness," he said. _

"_Are you taking me to school, Daddy?" she asked._

"_You bet I am. I wouldn't miss it for anything, baby girl," he said, as he sat down and pulled Padme onto his knee. _

"_Well, I see you're all ready, sweetie. Sola is not as excited as you. How about some shurra pancakes for breakfast?" Jobal asked, as she entered the kitchen. _

"_Yay! Thanks Mama," Padme called. After they ate, Riley put the girls in the speeder after they said goodbye to their Mother and drove off for Theed. When they arrived, the girls climbed out of the speeder._

"_Sola, you help your baby sister find the right class, okay?" Riley told her. _

"_I will. Bye Dad," Sola said, as she waited for Padme, who looked around at the big school and all the kids._

"_Hey, are you okay baby girl?" he asked. She looked at him. _

"_Uh huh," Padme replied uncertainly. Riley knelt down and hugged her tightly. _

"_It's a little scary at first honey, but I know you're going to make lots of friends," Riley promised. _

"_Will you be here when I get out?" she asked. _

"_You bet I will," he replied, as he kissed her cheek. _

"_I love you little sweetness," he said._

"_I love you too Daddy. Bye!" she waved, as she followed her sister._

_~*~_

Bant checked Riley's vitals and then moved on, missing the smile on his sleeping face...

_In the next chapter, Xizor takes the stand as the trial's final witness..._


	6. Part 6 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! Thanks for all the great reviews, as always. Gear up for another exciting installment!

The Trial of Prince Xizor: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

Aurico paced the holding room where they had placed Xizor during the recess.

"This is not going well at all. That little Nabooan tramp has the jury wrapped around her pinky," Aurico said.

"Yes, because our witnesses are idiots. But she won't get anything out of me on the stand," Xizor replied calmly.

"Why are you so calm? You're going to be convicted and possibly sentenced to death," Aurico exclaimed. But Xizor only scoffed.

"Relax father, I know they're going to convict me. But I have a plan," Xizor stated.

"I don't understand your cavalier attitude. Sifo-Dyas has a hit out on you, because you know too much," Aurico replied.

"Not yet he doesn't," Xizor replied.

"And how do you know that?" Aurico demanded.

"Because despite this trial going from bad to worse, I still have that foolish woman under my spell. The Chancellor has become so absorbed by me that she believes every word that comes out of my mouth, despite what contrary evidence is presented about me. For that reason, I am still very valuable to Sifo-Dyas, where he wants to admit it or not," Xizor stated.

"Perhaps son, but I still would like to know what you have planned," Aurico demanded.

"Sorry father, but not even you can know. All in good time though, you'll see. For now, we'll let Padme think she has won," Xizor replied.

"That brings me to another point. Why is that woman unaffected by our chemical charms?" Aurico demanded to know. Xizor chuckled.

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out since the day I met her. I guess that's why she fascinates me so," Xizor replied. Aurico sighed.

"You should have eliminated her long ago. That is your problem! You're too busy with your conquests and now you've let this little bitch walk all over you. And it's because she has a pretty face and a nice body," Aurico scolded. Xizor chuckled.

"Oh, she has more than a nice body. And I told you that I have a plan. Believe me, she is very much a part of it. She will be…handled so to speak," Xizor said cryptically. Aurico threw his hands up in surrender, knowing that his son was again thinking about his uncontrollable appetite when it came to beautiful women, rather than his predicament.

"Fine. There is no reasoning with you," Aurico spat in frustration.

"Relax father. Everything is going as planned," Xizor assured him, with a devious smirk.

~*~

Padme accepted another bite of the decadent dessert, as her husband gladly fed it to her. They sat in her office and lunch had been delivered by one of Dex's carrier droids.

"Mmm…I thought I would be too nervous to eat, but this is delicious," Padme mentioned.

"You were fantastic this morning. Xizor's probably shaking in his boots," Anakin replied.

"I don't know, he'll be harder to crack than his lackey was," Padme reminded him.

"Maybe. But there is a mountain of evidence against him. He's going to prison. I bet the jury will be back with a verdict in an hour," Anakin replied. She smirked.

"Feeling out the jurors emotions again, love?" she asked playfully.

"Perhaps," he replied.

"They don't like Xizor, I take it?" she asked, referring to the jury. He smirked.

"They think he's guilty as sin. He's far enough away that his pheromones aren't effecting the female jurors. They're disgusted by him. And for them men, well, let's just say you're much easier on the eyes," he said, as he caressed her face. She smiled.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Xizor is a sleamo and a danger to all women, including their own wives and girlfriends.

"Oh, well there's that too. But I certainly couldn't take my eyes off you. You are mesmerizing and have I mentioned I love your body?" he whispered huskily, as he held her close.

"Trying to charm me again, my Jedi?" she asked playfully.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"Always and forever, my handsome Jedi," she replied, as their lips met passionately.

~*~

_Riley sighed, as they arrived at the palace. He was so proud of his little girl, yet sad that she was growing up so fast. Today, at age ten, she was entering the legislative youth program._

"_Well, I guess I better go to class," Padme said, as she turned to her parents. _

"_Not without a hug for your old man," Riley replied. Padme smiled and threw her arms around him. _

"_I'm so proud of you, baby girl. You're going to be great," he told her._

"_Thanks Daddy, but don't be sad. I'll see you tonight," she assured him. _

"_I know. Don't mind your old man. I'm just having a little trouble letting go of my little sweetness," Riley said. _

"_Daddy, I never want you to let me go. I'll always need you," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek. _

"_Bye Mom," she said, as she hugged Jobal and hurried off to class. _

"_Bye sweetie," Jobal called, as she turned her attention to her husband._

"_Yeah, I guess. Just wish she didn't have to grow up," he replied. _

"_I know. Come on, let's go or you'll be late for your shift," Jobal said, as they spotted Governor Danae approaching with his son. _

"_Well, Mr. Zander, what a pleasant surprise," the Governor stated._

"_Maybe for you," Riley retorted. _

"_My son is also entering the legislative youth program. He'll be joining Padme's class," the Governor announced. Palo smirked and Riley saw the same evil in the fourteen-year-old boy's eyes that his father possessed. _

"_Don't worry, Mr. Zander. I'm sure Padme and I will be good friends," Palo leered. Riley glared at the young man. _

"_And if you value your life, kid, then you'll stay away from my little girl," Riley growled, as his gaze seared through the father and son pair. _

~*~

"All right, let's get started. The defense may call its next witness," the Judge ordered.

"Thank you, your honor. The defense calls its final witness to the stand, his Royal Highness Prince Xizor of the Falleen," Aurico announced. Xizor took a seat on the witness bench and was sworn in by the Bailiff.

"Your Highness, you've been accused of working for the Sith. But other than a fabricated recording, the prosecution really has no evidence, correct? Aurico asked. Xizor nodded.

"That is correct," Xizor replied.

"Objection. The recording was authenticated," Padme called.

"Sustained. The jury will disregard the witness' statement," the Judge ordered.

"Very well. Let me state it another way. Your highness, how difficult would it be for someone to refuse a request from a Sith Lord?" Aurico asked.

"To do so would mean to forfeit one's life," Xizor replied.

"So, you could say that you were forced to work for the Sith out of fear for your life," Aurico stated.

"That is exactly what happened. I am a man of character and would never willingly work for such evil. However, I would do anything to protect my people," Xizor stated.

"Thank you. No further questions," Aurico replied, as sat down. Padme rose from her seat and calmly approached the smirking Prince.

"Prince Xizor," Padme began.

"Senator," Xizor replied.

"You said that you were forced to work for the Sith out of fear for your life," Padme stated.

"Yes, that is what I said. I feared that his assassins would try to kill me if I refused. I'm sure you are well acquainted with the idea of people wanting you dead, seeing as you've been kidnapped several times and had people try to kill you on many occasions as well," Xizor said with a smirk.

"But this isn't about me. It's about you. And you've just admitted your involvement with the Sith to the jury, which negates previous claims of denial of your involvement with the Sith," Padme stated. Xizor frowned.

"Objection! Is there a question or is she just going make careless statements?" Aurico asked.

"I assure you that I have a question, your honor," Padme stated.

"Overruled. Please continue, Senator," the Judge said.

"Prince Xizor, are you admitting your involvement with the Sith, as your statements suggest?" Padme asked.

"It is as I said, I cooperated with them out of fear for my life, the lives of my people, and even the life of my beloved Mon," Xizor replied.

"An interesting claim. Is that why you tried to kill my son, Jayden Skywalker and little Natalie Organa? If you were in such trouble, you could have come to the Jedi for help. But you didn't, because I believe that you are willingly involved with Sifo-Dyas and his operation, isn't that right, your Highness?" Padme demanded.

"Objection! She is speculating and she has no proof!" Aurico called.

"I do have very questionable evidence that supports my claim," Padme stated.

"Overruled. Please present your evidence," the Judge ordered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the financial records for the Falleen Royal Treasury," Padme stated, as she handed a copy to the Judge, before handing out copies to the jury.

"Objection! She has no legal right to these records!" Aurico exclaimed.

"Again, your honor, my subpoena went through the necessary channels," Padme stated, as she handed the Judge her order.

"The evidence stands," the Judge said, as he examined it.

"I would like to draw the jury's attention to several large amounts of funds that have been deposited into the Fallen Royal Treasury's accounts in the past two years, all by an unknown funding source. A source I believe to be connected to the Imperial Underground," Padme stated.

"Objection! She has no proof!" Aurico screamed.

"I don't need to identify this source. I believe the jury can make its own conclusions. Withdrawn. No further questions for this witness," Padme said confidently, as she stared Xizor down. He glared back, his jaw clenching in anger, as Padme retreated to the prosecution's bench.

"Please call your next witness," the Judge stated.

"The defense rests," Aurico stated.

"Very well. This court will take a fifteen minute recess. We will hear closing arguments when we return and then the jury will be dismissed to deliberate until they come to agreeable verdict," the Judge ordered, as he dismissed them.

~*~

_If Riley could have, he would have stopped time so Padme would stay little forever. But he knew he couldn't do that. And he knew Padme would experience so much joy in her life as she grew up. Today was an extremely proud day for their family. Today, his little sweetness was going to be crowned Queen of Naboo at age fourteen. He could scarcely believe it. His little girl was Queen. Since entering the legislative program just four short years ago, Padme was immediately recognized as a prodigy. She quickly climbed to the top of her class and had been crowned Princess of Theed at twelve, before the people elected his beautiful daughter as their Queen. Riley was so proud that he thought his chest was going to burst open with pride pouring out. His little sweetness…Queen of Naboo. Padme's rise to Queen had also come with a promotion for him as well since each Queen was allowed to pick the Captain of the Guard. Another officer Riley worked with, Panaka, had come highly recommended by Senator Palpatine, but Padme had chosen her father for the position. After all, there was no one she felt more safe with. And Riley was very good at his job, lethal in fact, to anyone who had any ideas about getting too close to any of Naboo's officials or monarchs. _

_He fondly remembered the day Padme was crowned Princess and he also remembered how Palo's interest in Padme had doubled that day as well. Fortunately, Padme wasn't interested, for she knew exactly what he was. But that hadn't stopped the sixteen-year-old boy, who had anything but pure intentions, from trying to get entirely too friendly with his little girl..._

_~*~_

_Padme sat in the palace gardens by the fountain. It was one of her very favorite places. _

"_Hello Padme," Palo said, as he approached. _

"_Oh, hello Palo," Padme replied, as she put her book down. _

"_I wanted to congratulate you on your election as Princess of Theed," Palo stated. _

"_Thank you. It's still a little surreal," she replied. Palo put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_Well, I think they've picked the perfect person for the job," Palo leered. His grip on her shoulder made her very uncomfortable. Her father had told her that Palo Danae was dangerous, but she had always thought he was a harmless admirer. He was four years older, after all. Why would he be interested in her?_

"_Um...thank you Palo. I should be going," Padme said, as she closed her book. But he grabbed her arm, as she tried to leave._

"_I think you should stay. You're a beautiful girl Padme and I'd very much like to get...better acquainted," Palo said. _

" _I don't think that's a good idea. Now let go," Padme said, as panic started to creep into her voice. Palo chuckled. _

"_Sorry, but I always get what I want," Palo growled, as he pulled her against him and kissed her roughly. _

"_No...let me go..." Padme cried. Palo squeezed her arms tightly._

"_Please...you're hurting me!" Padme whimpered. _

"_You need to learn your place, Padme. You will be mine and I'm going to teach you how to behave properly in my presence in my presence," Palo growled, as he started dragging her toward a more secluded place in the gardens. Padme screamed in terror._

"_No...help me!" Padme cried, as Palo put his hand over her mouth. _

"_If you don't want to leave this garden in a body bag, then you better get your hands off my baby girl right now, you little bastard," Riley growled. There was a murderous glint in the former scoundrel's eyes that immediately made Palo unwillingly loosen his grip on the young girl_

"_Daddy!" Padme cried, as she ran to him. He put his arm around her and hugged her close, before slowly approaching Palo, who was now the one that was terrified. _

"_You know, you're lucky I'm not like I used to be, cause if I was, you would no longer be breathing!" Riley growled, as he jerked Palo by the collar of his shirt. _

"_But if you EVER come near my little girl again, I promise that I'll put you in an early grave. I used to eat punks like you for breakfast and no jury would convict me for protecting Theed's Princess. You're done, you little sleamo. You'll never get near her again," Riley growled, as he threw him down. _

"_My father will make you pay for this, Zander," Palo growled, as he started off. But two Officers, Riley's friends, blocked his way. _

"_Take him to a holding cell. He's not getting away with trying to hurt my little girl," Riley told them. The two Officers glared at Palo. They were Riley's best friends and had known Padme since she was a baby. And Palo realized they were going to take this seriously. _

"_We have a security breach. Attempted assault on the Princess. We're bringing the perpetrator in," one Officer said, as the other Officer cuffed Palo._

_~*~_

_Riley and the rest of Padme's family pursued charges against Palo for attempted assault. Not only was Palo expelled from the legislative youth program, but he was sentenced to serve two years in Juvenile prison. Riley had wanted him tried as an adult, but Senator Palpatine, a good friend to the Danae family, convinced parliament to try him as a Juvenile. Governor Danae vowed to seek revenge on their family, but now that Padme was Queen, she fully intended to launch a full investigation into the Governor's affairs. If the Zander family had their way, the Governor would be going to prison soon too, even though his son would soon be released. But if Palo came near Padme, he would go straight back to prison, for there was an order of protection against him that was valid as long as Padme was serving in office as an official or monarch of Naboo. Riley knocked on the door to the Queen's suite and one of the handmaidens answered. _

"_I'm here to see her Majesty," he stated. _

"_I'm sorry Sir, but the Queen is very busy readying for this evening's coronation," Sache replied. _

"_Sache, it's okay. He's my father," Padme called. _

"_I'm sorry Sir. Please come in," Sache apologized. _

"_That's okay. We don't want just anyone coming in here, so you're doing a fine job," Riley said, as he entered the Queen's chambers. _

"_Hi Daddy," Padme said, as she stood before him in full Queen garb, including a stunning white gown and the traditional face paint. But Riley could see his little girl under it, as she smiled and her beauty shined through._

"_Wow...look at you sweetness. You look beautiful," Riley said, as they hugged. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded, as she took his arm and he escorted her to the ballroom, where the coronation festivities would commence..._

~*~

"We will begin closing arguments. Prosecution, you may make your argument," the Judge ordered.

"Thank you, your honor," Padme said, as she approached the jury.

"I will be brief, because I believe that each of you is an intelligent individual. The fact is that the evidence against Xizor is insurmountable and undeniable. Prince Xizor is guilty of murdering his own people, guilty of attempting to murder two children, and guilty of plotting against the Republic with the Sith; an act of Capital Treason. And I implore the jury to find him guilty on all counts, because each of you knows that he is a dangerous man. But each of you can be responsible for protecting those you love by sending him to prison for the rest of his life," Padme concluded, as she took her seat. Aurico approached the jury next.

"I too believe that you are all intelligent people. And I believe you can all detect the conspiracy going on here. Senator Skywalker and her family want my son done away with and they are trying to use you to do it. Not guilty is the only viable verdict in this case and I implore you to see past the prosecution's deceit," Aurico concluded, as he took his seat. The jury will now be in recluse for deliberation. We will reconvene when they have reached a decision. We are adjourned until then," the Judge ordered. Anakin quickly whisked Padme away, as they fought their way through the angry Falleen crowd and mob of Holonet. They would return the Temple and would remain there until the jury returned with their chosen verdict...


	7. Part 7 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 7! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Trial of Prince Xizor: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/?

When they arrived at the Temple that evening, they were met with a victory celebration. Their family and all Jedi had gathered in the banquet hall to surprise them and Padme had been welcomed as a heroin. She wasn't sure they should be celebrating yet, but the entire Order was already sure that Xizor would be convicted, so Anakin and Padme had danced and spent the whole evening with their kids, surrounded by family and friends. Much later, Padme and Anakin put their sleepy children to bed and Padme went to visit her beloved father. She was still very worried that he hadn't woke up yet, but Bant remained positive on his status. His brain activity was strong and he would wake up soon. In the meantime, he would get some much needed rest. After kissing her father goodnight, she retired to their Temple quarters with her husband.

~*~

_Riley stood in the palace ballroom, as they were about to celebrate yet another milestone in Padme's life. She had done and accomplished more in her short twenty-two years than most did in their whole lives. She had served two terms as Queen and the people loved her so much that they had wanted to instate her as Queen for life. But Padme believed in term limits and had declined. Instead, she chose to accept a position in Senator Palpatine's cabinet as his vice chair and had been working on Coruscant for the last six months. And just a week ago, Palpatine had been elected Chancellor and chosen Padme to replace him as Naboo's Senator. Tonight, they were celebrating for her. She had done much during her two tenures as Queen and Riley had been there for all of it. After a lengthy investigation, Padme, Riley, and their hired team had compiled enough evidence to arrest Governor Danae by the end of Padme's first term. He was convicted on charges of slavery, prostitution, and abuse on multiple accounts and received a forty-year prison sentence. Palo had been released long ago, but would go back to prison if he got near Padme and so far, he hadn't been that brave. The mountain villages were free of the traditions of old and under their new Governor, Padme's best friend Sabe, they enjoyed the same freedoms as everyone else. He smiled, as he saw his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, approach him in a beautiful black evening gown. _

"_This is quite a party, Daddy. You really shouldn't have," Padme said._

"_Are you kiddin' sweetness? I never miss an opportunity to brag about my little girl," he said. _

"_I know," she replied._

"_Besides, everyone is really pleased about your election, so pleased in fact that I even saw a few members of the Jedi Council here," Riley replied. _

"_Wow…that is impressive," Padme said. _

"_Yep, now I think they're ready for your speech," Riley said. _

"_Okay, wish me luck," Padme replied. _

"_Okay, but you don't need it," he said, as his daughter walked up to the podium. Riley spotted the Council members and saw a couple younger Jedi as well. _

_~*~_

_Obi-Wan downed another scotch with ease. Anakin eyed the drink his brother had gotten him and sipped a small taste of it. He pulled it back from his lips with disgust on his face, as his eyes watered. _

"_Ugh…how do you drink this stuff? It tastes awful," Anakin complained. _

"_It's an acquired taste, baby brother. And it will knock you on your ass tomorrow if you're not careful, unless you have a tolerance like mine," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_I'll take your word for it," Anakin said, as he suddenly spotted the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen approaching the podium. His mouth went dry, as she happened to lock gazes with him at he exact same time._

"_Who is she? She's beautiful," Anakin asked. _

"_That's the Senator," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_It can't be. Aren't Senators supposed to be old?" Anakin asked. _

"_Not this one. She has done a great many things for her people in her young years," Yan said, as he approached. _

"_Yes, we think she will be our greatest ally in the Senate," Qui-Gon said. _

"_She's just another spoiled politician," Obi-Wan replied. _

"_Not her. She cares deeply for her people. If only the Senate had more like her," Yan said. _

"_That is why we are here. We want her to know how pleased the Council is with her election," Qui-Gon added, as he spotted the drink in Anakin's hand. He swiped it and gave Obi-Wan a stern look._

"_He is too young for this stuff," Qui-Gon scolded. Obi-Wan chuckled. _

"_Oh Dad, you're always so worried that I'm going to taint our little golden boy. He didn't even like it anyway," Obi-Wan replied in amusement. Qui-Gon was about to continue his lecture, when Anakin interrupted. _

"_Dad…something's wrong," Anakin stated._

"_He's right…I feel it too. She's in danger," Yan said. Anakin saw someone dressed in a guard's uniform shuffling toward the podium. He realized that this person was dangerous. Padme was closer to him though, so he ran toward her, just as the man pulled out a blaster and pointed it at her. Padme gasped. It was Palo. He had somehow stolen a uniform and had made it past security._

"_Padme!" Riley cried, as he tried desperately to reach her. But he wasn't going to make it. Palo fired and Padme screamed. _

"_NOOO!" Riley screamed. Just before the blaster bolt reached her, Padme saw a young man running toward her. Just in time, he tackled her and they tumbled to the ground, as the blaster bolt skimmed over their heads. Riley and his men tackled Palo to the ground and cuffed him._

"_I'll make you pay for sending my father to prison. I swear I will!" Palo screamed, as he was dragged away. _

"_Are you okay?" Anakin asked, as he helped her up._

"_Yes, thanks to you. You saved my life," she replied. _

"_It is the mandate of a Jedi to protect the innocent," Anakin said._

"_I'm Padme," she stated._

"_Anakin," he replied. _

"_Sweetness, are you okay?" Riley asked frantically, as he rushed toward them._

"_I'm fine Daddy, thanks to Anakin," Padme replied._

"_You saved my little girl's life, young man. How can I ever thank you?" Riley asked. _

"_There's no need, Sir," Anakin replied politely._

"_You're a Jedi," Riley said. _

"_Yes Sir, well, I'm only a padawan, but I'm training to be one, Sir," Anakin replied. _

"_Well, thank you Anakin. You just saved my daughter and I'm very grateful," Riley said. _

"_You're welcome, Sir. I'm just glad that she's okay," Anakin replied. Padme smiled at him and calmly took the podium where she made her speech. Once she finished, everyone applauded and Anakin was captivated by her. _

"_Go on…ask her to dance," Yan prodded his grandson._

"_I don't think she'd want to dance with me," Anakin replied. _

"_Then why does she keep looking over here?" Yan asked. Anakin had no answer._

"_Go," Yan prodded again. Anakin approached her._

"_Padme…" he said. _

"_Yes?" she asked. _

"_I mean, Senator Amidala…would you like to dance?" he stuttered. She smiled. _

"_I'd love to, but please call me Padme," she replied, as he escorted her onto the dance floor. Riley watched, glad that his little girl was safe and happy. She was all grown up now and while that made him a little sad, he always knew she'd be his baby girl…_

~*~

Padme cuddled atop her husband's muscled chest, as they bathed in the afterglow of what had been a very passionate bout of lovemaking. He lifted her up and slipped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, with a hint of disappointment in her voice. He smiled at her.

"Don't worry angel, I was just going to get the dessert tray," he replied, as he pulled it to the bedside, before climbing back in. he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Should we be celebrating already? We haven't heard the verdict yet," she asked.

"Angel, I'm almost one hundred percent positive that it's going to be a guilty verdict. Besides, I don't need any special excuse to make love to you," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly. She smiled.

"I guess we don't need any special reason to eat chocolate cake in bed either," she added.

"Exactly. You know, you were absolutely brilliant in the courtroom these past few days. You should have become an attorney," he said, as he kissed her neck. She giggled, as he blew in her ear seductively.

"Thank you sweetheart, but remember, I do have a law degree in addition to my degree in political science and galactic history," she replied.

"Oh yeah…I guess you do," he said, as he kissed her again and sat up to cut a piece of cake. Padme propped herself up on her side and pulled the sheets around her body. She was in bed with her handsome, incredibly sexy husband and eating cake too. Life didn't get much better than that. He looked at her slyly, as he fed her a bite of the sinfully chocolate confection.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, noticing the sly look on her face.

"I was thinking about this night. Sex with you and cake. It doesn't get much better," she replied. He chuckled.

"We think alike, because I was thinking the same thing," he replied, as he took a bite. Padme sat up and pulled the sheet around her, as she reached for her glass of wine on the bedside table. Anakin smirked and used the Force to float her glass into the air, just before she could pick it up. She reached for it and he let her have it this time. She sipped at the fragrant red wine.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you," she mentioned. He chuckled.

"Of course," he replied, as he sipped at his own wine, before leaning toward her.

"Though I enjoy being with you in general," he added, as he dropped a kiss to her cheek. He put another bite of cake on a fork and guided it into her mouth. Padme munched contently on the dessert and Anakin laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked, as she swallowed.

"Never at you, angel. I was just thinking about how cute you look with chocolate on your lips," he said, as he leaned closer.

"But I think I can help," he added, as he guided her lips to his. Padme cooed softly, as her husband moved his lips over hers sensually. Padme broke the kiss long enough to set her glass aside. Anakin set the plate of unfinished dessert aside as well, as his petite wife climbed into his lap and assaulted his lips with her own in a passionate manner. Anakin responded to her advances eagerly. He broke the hot, passion filled kiss a few moments later, just so he could gaze at the vision of beauty before him. His wife, the mother of his children, his precious angel. He caressed her face with a loving touch, before their lips met again and everything else ceased to exist. Slowly, he lowered her to the bed and using the Force, the lights went dark…

~*~

"_You look very handsome, Mr. Father of the Bride," Jobal told him, as he straightened his formal uniform._

"_Thanks Jo," he replied. Much had changed in the last two years. Padme had continued to please her people as their representative in the Senate. Governor Danae had been killed in prison and Palo had been charged with the attempted murder of Padme, Naboo's former Queen and current Senator. He had committed one of the only crimes on Naboo that actually carried the death sentence as a penalty. Parliament had enforced it, ruling that he was much too dangerous to the Senator and was executed. Not everything had been in their favor, however. Just after Padme had nearly been killed by Palo, the Neimodians had invaded Naboo. Fortunately they had been defeated by the Jedi, largely in thanks to Anakin Skywalker and Padme herself. But things in the galaxy continued to deteriorate and a Grand Clone Army of the Republic was born, as they went to war with the Separatists, with the Jedi on the front lines. Anakin was among them, but he spent every moment he could with Padme when he wasn't away at war. And now the day that Riley had thought he would dread had come. Padme was getting married. But Riley not only approved of the man she was marrying, but had become good friends with him. His little girl had found her one true love in Anakin Skywalker and Riley knew he wouldn't have to worry about her not being treated right or not being loved, because she had found her soul mate; a man that was going to love and protect her forever._

"_Daddy…" he heard a sweet voice all to him. He turned and his mouth nearly dropped open, as he gazed at his little girl in her wedding gown. He flashed back and suddenly saw her again as a tiny little girl in a white sun dress, clutching a stuffed toy. That same little girl that used to run into his arms was now a fully grown, incredibly beautiful woman. He was giving her away today to a man he knew he could trust her with._

"_You look beautiful sweetness," he said, as he got misty-eyed. Padme hugged him tightly. _

"_Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded._

"_I love you Daddy," she said. His heart melted._

"_I love you too sweetness," he replied. He looked around and saw things getting hazy. He looked around frantically in alarm, trying to figure out what was going on. Padme disappeared, but he could hear her calling to him._

~*~

"Daddy…Daddy, can you hear me?" Padme called. It was the next morning and she had come to see him. And while she was holding his hand, he had squeezed and wasn't letting go. Padme looked at Bant, who smiled.

"He's coming around," she said.

"Oh thank the Force at last," Jobal said, as she stood at his other side and kissed his forehead. Riley slowly opened his eyes and his vision focused on his daughter's beautiful face.

"Well, I guess you finally got tired of making us worry ourselves sick," Jobal pretended to scold, as she choked back a sob in her voice. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"I missed you too, Jo," he replied.

"Oh Daddy, I thought I almost lost you," Padme cried, as she hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay sweetness. I ain't going anywhere, but I sure as hell wasn't gonna let those bastards hurt you," Riley said, as he wiped one of her tears away with his thumb.

"Hey…welcome back," Anakin said, as he entered.

"Thanks. I hope you're here to tell me that the slime ball is about to fry," Riley said.

"Actually, you're not too far off. I was just coming to tell Padme that the jury is back," Anakin announced. Padme looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"So soon?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I was told they deliberated for only four hours last night and then discussed things once more this morning. We need to be in the court within the hour," Anakin said, as she hugged him.

"We'll be back soon, Daddy," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek.

"Go get your justice, baby girl and we'll celebrate when you get back," Riley said, as he watched them leave.

~*~

"Please be seated," the Judge ordered.

"Am I correct in stating that the jury has reached a verdict?" the Judge questioned. A human female juror stood up.

"Yes your honor," she answered.

"Then we will proceed. On the forty counts of murder in the first degree, how does the jury find?" the Judge questioned.

"We find the defendant guilty," she announced. The audience erupted in chatter.

"Quiet please!" the Judge called, as the room gave way to silence again.

"On the two counts of attempted murder, how does the jury find?" the Judge asked.

"We find the defendant guilty," she announced.

"On the count of conspiracy, how does the jury find?" the Judge questioned.

"We find the defendant guilty," she repeated.

"And on the count of High Capital Treason, how does the jury find?" he asked.

"We find the defendant guilty," she answered.

"This court dismisses the jury with its thanks. Prince Xizor, please rise," the Judge ordered. He obeyed.

"Prince Xizor, you are hereby remanded to Jedi custody until your sentencing hearing, which will be held one week from now. Until then, we are dismissed," the Judge announced. Anakin and Padme stood up hugged. They let it be no secret that they were thrilled, as Anakin lifted her up and spun her around.

"Your honor, I would like to file an immediate appeal!" Aurico called.

"You request for appeal is denied," the Judge replied, as Mace and Kit took Xizor into custody.

"Enjoy your victory Padme, for it promise it will be short lived," Xizor called.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Anakin retorted, as he put his arm around Padme's waist. Xizor glared at him.

"You too will be dealt with, Jedi," Xizor spat, as he was dragged away.

"You'll all pay for this," Aurico hissed, as he followed. But Anakin and Padme ignored their threats.

"Come on, let's get back. We won and it's all thanks to you, angel," he said.

"Well, not all thanks to me, but you're sweet. And you're right, we should go so we can celebrate," Padme replied, as they made their way toward the exit.

~*~Padme kissed her husband passionately, as the elevator took them to the ground floor of the Senate building.

"Am I wrong to be celebrating Xizor's eventual demise, even though he's a evil bastard?" she asked.

"Angel, this is the man that tried to kill Jayden and Natalie and threatens you on a regular basis. He's lucky I'm not the one putting the nails in his coffin," Anakin replied.

"You're right. I hope he burns in Sith Hell," Padme replied, as she kissed him again, with passionate fervor.

"Wow…" he said dreamily, as she finally released his passion bruised lips.

"Yeah…and there's more where that came from…tonight," she said sultrily, as the lift door opened. They came face to face with an angry Chancellor.

"Well, congratulations Padme. You've succeeded in taking away the man I love," Mon said coldly.

"Xizor is evil and he doesn't know how to love anyone but himself," Padme replied.

"She's right. You should be thanking Padme for saving you from him. You know exactly what kind of person he is deep down, but you refuse to admit it to yourself," Anakin added.

"No, I most certainly won't thank her. I only hope that she knows nothing but pain in the future for what she has done. I hope your love is stolen away from you as mine has been from me," Mon spat viciously, as she glanced at Anakin. She stepped onto the lift, as they got off.

"Enjoy him while you can, Padme. Your days of misery will come," Mon said, as the lift closed. Anakin saw Padme's stunned expression and quickly took her in his arms.

"Don't listen to her Padme. You're never going to lose me," Anakin promised. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I…I know. But I would be in eternal misery if I did lose you," Padme replied. He shook his head.

"Don't listen to her, angel. We've been through so much and nothing will ever come between us," he said, as he caressed her cheek. She smiled and felt his heart touch hers through their incredible, indescribable bond. How dare Mon even try to compare what she supposedly thought she had with Xizor to the true, powerful love that they shared. There was no comparison to be had.

"You're right. Let's go home to our kids," she said. He smiled back, as he put his arm around her and escorted her to their speeder…

~*~

Mace put Xizor in his tiny cell and activated the plasma bars.

"Justice will finally be served, your Highness. Enjoy your cell here, because where you'll soon be going will be devoid of any comfort whatsoever," Mace said, as he left. Xizor barred his teeth angrily.

"That's what you think, Jedi, for my plans have just begun," Xizor hissed cryptically and with his usual air of confidence…

_Uh oh…Xizor is up to something and that's never good. But what's worse than Xizor? Weird, irritating relatives that you never knew about, that's what. Xizor's treachery isn't over, but our next vignette fills in a tiny gap, before Xizor realizes his plot in the following vignette. After hearing their brother was injured and finding out they have a niece they never knew about, Riley's brother and sister drop in for a visit. They're a couple of scam artists, but mostly harmless. What will Anakin and Padme think of her new eccentric Aunt and Uncle? Meanwhile, as if that wasn't crazy enough, Obi-Wan's great Aunt, his long dead mother's Aunt drops in to visit him after years of absence, and no one is thrilled by the judgmental, irritating woman's presence. All this and more, including Xizor's sentencing hearing is coming up in the next small vignette, titled Relatively Insane. This vignette will then be followed directly by the next, which will be explosive with good and evil clashing and warring. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. And look for the next vignette, Relatively Insane soon! _


End file.
